Miles from where you are
by brennangirl
Summary: Booth siguió con su vida, a ella sólo le quedó esa opción ¿Por qué le reclamaba ahora? Simplemente porque una parte de él estaba con ella...
1. Saint Joseph

_Hola!_

_Espero que estén muy bien, vengo con una nueva historia que se me vino a la mente mientras veía la pelicula de "Mira quien habla" aunque practicamente no tiene mucho que ver con ella, simplemente llegó y dije ¿por qué no? =) _

_**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs y FOX._

* * *

El coche avanzaba lentamente por las calles de Chicago, a pesar de que no había casi nada de tráfico el hombre al volante prefería conducir despacio, pues el estado en el que se encontraba su acompañante lo obligaba a seguir el límite establecido por el reglamento.

El hombre dirigió la mirada hacia el retrovisor para encontrar en el asiento trasero una mujer que veía por el vidrio polarizado del automóvil como resbalaban las pequeñas gotas de lluvia hasta desaparecer en el borde de la ventanilla, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Se encuentra bien Doctora Brennan?- le preguntó el hombre, dudoso de que en realidad pudiera oír la verdad.

-Sí John, todo está bien - le contestó ella automáticamente, sin voltear a ver al chofer, que la observaba fijamente intentando detectar si ella mentía, pero al darse cuenta de que no iba a poder sacarle nada más, devolvió la vista hacia el camino, deteniéndose en un semáforo; ella se limpió una lágrima que escapó inconscientemente de su ojo, quizá físicamente estuviera bien, pero anímicamente no, hacía meses que no lo estaba, pero en el último mes se había acentuado de una manera casi descomunal; iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y en ese momento recordaba el porqué había abandonado Washington:

_Habían estado recorriendo varias joyerías, una tras otra, pero no lograba encontrar el anillo ideal para su novia y futura prometida, hasta que entraron en una pequeña joyería atendida por un hombre ya mayor:_

_-¿En qué le puedo servir señor?- preguntó el joyero con interés, caminando por detrás del mostrador._

_-Verá…-le contestó Booth emocionado- estoy buscando un anillo para mi novia, quiero proponerle matrimonio, pero no encuentro un anillo que me guste…_

_-Perdone que me entrometa pero ¿no se supone que la novia no debe ver el anillo?- le dijo señalando a Brennan con picardía._

_-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! ella es mi compañera solamente, pero le pedí que me acompañara por favor, necesito una opinión de chica ¿verdad Huesos? _

_Brennan sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír el "compañera solamente" por lo que se limitó a asentir levemente._

_-¡Oh! Bueno disculpe, en ese caso déjeme mostrarle este anillo- le dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una pequeña caja del mostrador y se la entregaba al agente- está hecho de oro florentino y un diamante de 5 quilates…_

_-¡Vaya! eso se oye un poco caro…- contestó Booth dudoso- ¿Qué opinas Huesos?_

_-Creo que… está bien ese, le gustará a Hannah, además creo que el precio bien lo vale…- le contestó ella con un hilo de voz._

_Booth lo examinó una vez más y lo sacó de la caja para verlo a contraluz. _

_-¿Te importaría probártelo?- le preguntó a la antropóloga- me parece que Hannah y tú son del mismo número de anillo._

_Brennan sintió una puñalada en el corazón, de tan sólo pensar que ella era la que pudo haber recibido el anillo y no Hannah, porque para empezar Hannah no hubiera aparecido en el mapa si ella no lo hubiera rechazado esa noche, sin embargo estiró la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa a Booth quien le introdujo el anillo a la perfección._

_-Sí definitivamente lo quiero- le dijo Booth al joyero entregándole el anillo- gracias Huesos, sabía que podía contar contigo…_

-¿Necesita un pañuelo Doctora Brennan?- preguntó el chofer acercándole su propio pañuelo de tela.

Brennan volteó a ver a John e hizo un amago de agarrarlo, pero negó con la cabeza y soltó un sollozo, dejando escapar sin querer ese sentimiento de culpa y soledad que la venían atormentando desde hacía mucho.

El hombre al ver el estado en el que se encontraba ella decidió no seguir preguntando y continuó su camino, pero dejando el pañuelo justo al lado de la antropóloga, para que lo tomara en caso de necesitarlo.

"_Si tan sólo supieras cuánto te necesito_"pensó ella mientras veía como el coche daba la vuelta en una esquina y continuaba su recorrido; en ese momento se agolpó en su mente otro recuerdo:

_-Temperance…- le llamó desde la puerta de su oficina una voz familiar, Brennan se giró y encontró a una rubia esperando._

_-Hannah… ¡qué sorpresa! Pasa por favor- le contestó ella señalando la silla enfrente de su escritorio para que tomara asiento- ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

_-Bueno… es que venía a traerte esto- dijo la reportera extendiéndole un sobre color blanco, Brennan no pudo evitar ver el anillo que portaba Hannah en su dedo, el mismo que ella se había probado semanas atrás- es la invitación a nuestra boda- terminó ella con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Gracias…- Brennan sintió de nuevo como su corazón se encogía, al tiempo que tomaba el sobre y sacaba la invitación._

_-Temperance… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- le preguntó Hannah dudosa._

_-Claro que sí, dime qué necesitas- le preguntó la antropóloga mientras leía el lugar donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia religiosa._

_-¿Podrías ser mi dama de honor?- Brennan se congeló ante la pregunta y desvió la mirada hacia la reportera, lanzándole una mirada confusa- verás… mi familia está en el extranjero y dudo que puedan venir hasta acá… no cuento con nadie más, y creí que tú…-Hannah dudó al ver la expresión de Brennan- bueno, piénsalo si quieres y luego hablamos ¿está bien?_

_-Eh… si claro Hannah lo pensaré…_

_-Bueno, está bien, nos vemos Temperance, me voy, tengo que entregar aún más invitaciones- dijo la reportera saliendo de la oficina. Brennan ni se inmutó, estaba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos._

_¿Cómo diablos iba a ser capaz de jugar a la dama de honor?_

_Sabía que eso era serio, Hannah no era una aventura como las demás ex parejas de Booth, sabía que lo había perdido definitivamente, así que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de terminar de leer la invitación, la arrugó y la aventó al bote de basura, y dejó que algunas lágrimas mojaran el sobre que momentos antes había contenido la invitación…_

Brennan se tranquilizó un poco, se secó los ojos con la punta del pañuelo y siguió observando a través de la ventana, sintiendo de vez en cuando los leves movimientos de su bebé aún dentro de ella, cuando el coche se detuvo nuevamente en una luz roja vio como una pareja paseaba de la mano por una calle abarrotada de tiendas, la pareja se detuvo ante una tienda y mientras ella miraba algo en el escaparate él simplemente la giró y la besó, Brennan sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, parecía que el destino, el universo, el karma o como se llamara le estaba jugando una mala pasada, haciendo que sus recuerdos más dolorosos se hicieran presentes ese mismo día, lo único que la consolaba era que en unas horas más conocería a su pequeño, o pequeña, y otro recuerdo, quizá mejor que los anteriores se hacía presente en su cabeza:

_Justo dos días antes de la boda tenía cita con su ginecólogo, al parecer el segundo intento de la inseminación había resultado positivo, pero como siempre, fiel a sus ideales, prefirió no adelantar conclusiones y decidió acudir con un profesional._

_-Bien Temperance aquí vamos…- le dijo el ginecólogo abriendo el sobre de los resultados y extrayendo una hoja-¿Está lista? - Brennan no cabía de los nervios y le dirigió una mirada impaciente- Sí, excelente, la prueba es positiva - el doctor le extendió la hoja a Brennan quien la tomó con las manos temblorosas- ahora si puedes considerarte embarazada._

_-¿De… de verdad?- Brennan estaba absorta, no creyó que fuera a funcionar tan pronto, el doctor asintió enérgicamente y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción - ¿Existe algún riesgo?- preguntó la antropóloga casi con miedo._

_-No, Temperance ¡qué va!- el doctor agitó la mano como restándole importancia al asunto - sólo recuerda alimentarte sanamente, hacer un poco de ejercicio, tomar tus vitaminas y no olvides asistir a tus chequeos mensuales, evita estar viajando, o al menos espera a que termine el primer trimestre, para evitar riesgos, pero bueno, creo que eso está demás no creo que vayas a salir en estos días, ¿o sí?_

_Brennan que hasta entonces había estado sumida en su propio mar de emociones sintió una oleada de tristeza al pensar que después de la boda su siguiente lugar de residencia no sería más Washington._

_-Eh… pues tenía planeado ir a Illinois dentro de tres días, allá vive mi familia y pues mi madre podrá cuidar de mí durante mi embarazo- mintió-¿puedo ir?- soltó, rogando por que el doctor dijera que sí._

_-Pues no es un viaje muy lejos, así que lo podrás hacer sin dificultad, sólo recuerda todo lo que te dije- el doctor notó lo mala que era la antropóloga mintiendo, pero al menos sabía que no se arriesgaría a realizar un viaje más lejos sin consultárselo._

_-Bueno, gracias doctor- le dijo Brennan estrechándole la mano al hombre- nos vemos._

_-Cuídate Temperance, felicidades…_

El coche continuó avanzando por casi veinte minutos hasta que se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hospital "Saint Joseph", Brennan no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al leer el nombre del hospital por enésima vez, a pesar de llevar meses atendiéndose en ese hospital el recuerdo de cierto agente siempre se hacía presente en su mente.

-¿Ya está mejor doctora?- le preguntó el hombre girándose para verla.

Brennan asintió levemente y le devolvió el pañuelo al hombre quien lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Sé que es difícil para usted, pero tenga en cuenta que hoy nacerá su bebé, y no creo que quiera darle la bienvenida al mundo así ¿verdad?- le dijo mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que acababa de brotar de su ojo- su bebé la va a necesitar fuerte ¿no lo cree?

La antropóloga asintió una vez más y esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras tocaba levemente su vientre.

John bajó del auto e inmediatamente lo rodeó para abrir la puerta trasera y ayudar a bajar a la doctora.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe o prefiere que regrese después? – le preguntó el empleado mientras cargaba la maleta de la antropóloga y la acompañaba hacia la puerta.

-Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre si gustas, esto puede tomar horas, te avisaré si necesito algo ¿está bien?

-Entendido doctora, solamente me cercioraré de que esté instalada en una habitación.

* * *

_¿Debe continuar? _

_Déjame un review! _

_Felices fiestas! =)_


	2. Encuentros y Reencuentros

_Ok, aquí viene la continuación, practicamente es en este capi donde se explica lo de la pelicula de donde surgió la idea..._

_Espero les guste! _

_Gracias por sus reviews, agregarme a sus alertas, favoritos, etc! me hacen muy feliz! a propósito contesto a quienes comentaron sin cuenta:_

_**Karina: **a mi tambien me daria algo si me salen con que Booth le pide probarse el anillo... espero que no me mates por lo que sigue! =9_

_**RosarioBoothBrennan: **bien... espero que te guste la continuación... =D  
_

_

* * *

_

Horas más tarde…

-Bien, en unos momentos más podrás tener a tu bebé en brazos, ¿segura que no quieres algo para el dolor?- le preguntó la ginecóloga quitándose los guantes de látex y arrojándolos al bote de basura.

-No, aún puedo soportarlo- le contestó ella segura de sí misma, se hizo la promesa de que no usaría nada para evitar el dolor, después de todo ella quería tener un hijo, y eso era parte de lo que implicaba, así que debía aguantar.

-Ya está todo listo doctora Sanders- dijo una enfermera entrando en la habitación- en cuanto usted dé la orden.

-Ok, gracias, enseguida vamos- la enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación- bien ¿estás lista?-Brennan asintió - es ahora o nunca…

…

Un llanto fuerte y prolongado inundó la habitación, un pequeño bebé lloraba con todos sus pulmones, la doctora inmediatamente lo envolvió en una manta y se lo pasó a una enfermera, quien lo acercó a Brennan:

-Es un niño, muchas felicidades- le dijo la ginecóloga a los pies de la cama, encargándose de que la antropóloga ya no corriera ningún riesgo como consecuencia del parto.

Brennan acunó al pequeño bebé que lloraba todavía y lo miró embelesada, le tomó la manita y le besó la frente tiernamente, lo cual pareció calmar el llanto del bebé:

-Así que tú eras el que me pateaba en las noches ¿eh?- le dijo Brennan sonriendo mientras dejaba que una lágrima se le resbalara- bienvenido al mundo Mathew Joseph Bre… Brandon.

-Doctora lo tengo que llevar a que le hagan los estudios correspondientes, en cuanto esté listo lo llevaré a su habitación- le dijo la enfermera llevándose al pequeñito al fondo de la sala.

Brennan en ese momento sintió que todo lo demás no importaba, su hijo ya estaba con ella y nada más.

…

…

La enfermera le había llevado al bebé a la habitación, pero sólo unos minutos, ya que el bebé necesitaba un cambio de pañal y un poco de fórmula antes de dormir.

-¿No puedo quedarme con él un poco más?- le preguntó Brennan a la enfermera, con un deje de tristeza en la pregunta.

-Me temo que no doctora, lo traeré a primera hora de la mañana, además usted también debe descansar- le contestó la enfermera en un tono autoritario.

-¿Entonces qué caso tiene que lo haya traído ahora si no puedo estar con él?- le preguntó la antropóloga bruscamente.

-Ya le dije que usted necesita descansar doctora, ¿quiere que llame a alguien para que le haga compañía? Su esposo, o su mamá quizá…

-Me inseminaron artificialmente…- dijo Brennan negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada; su única familia era el pequeño que tenía la enfermera en brazos, apenas había llegado al mundo y había pasado más tiempo con él estando ella embarazada que ahora que había nacido; la enfermera arqueó las cejas en señal de desaprobación:

-Si necesita algo llame a la estación de enfermeras con el control que tiene a su derecha– le señaló con la mano el botón- con permiso.

Pero Brennan no se rindió, minutos más tarde decidió solicitar una silla de ruedas, si su bebé no podía estar con ella en la habitación ella iría con él, aunque sea para verlo a través del vidrio de la guardería.

…

El enfermero la dejó sola justo enfrente de los cuneros, donde se encontraban varios papás intentando buscar a sus hijos recién nacidos.

-Me quedaré por aquí por si necesita algo más… - Brennan le sonrió- recuerde que solo es por unos momentos, usted debe estar descansando…

-Gracias… no tardo- le cortó ella.

Brennan se levantó de la silla con algo de esfuerzo, se acercó con lentitud hacia el vidrio y ahí lo encontró, dormido, envuelto en una manta color azul, con un chupón en su boca, acostado en una cuneta que mostraba el letrero "_bebé Brandon_", a la antropóloga se le partió el corazón al ver eso, su hijo era quizá el único del cunero que no tenía padre, _"Ahí están todos los papás, con rostros de asombro y tomando fotografías a sus bebés, y tú Brennan ¿qué es lo que hiciste? Dejar a tu hijo sin padre ¡excelente! Conseguiste tu propósito. Pero descuida Math te prometo que te encontraré un padre"_, estiró la mano para tocar el vidrio que la separaba de su hijo.

-Eché a perder tu felicidad futura… Te encontraré un buen papá… esta vez actuaré con más inteligencia, es una promesa… - dijo cerrando los ojos y recargando su frente en el vidrio- tú eres lo único que me importa…

De pronto sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros y escuchó una voz extrañamente familiar.

-Ya no tienes que seguir buscando Huesos, aquí estoy yo…

Brennan abrió los ojos inmediatamente y giró sobre sus talones-¿Bo… Booth?- no daba crédito a sus oídos- ¿eres tú?

-Sí Huesos aquí estoy, y no me voy a ir- le dijo el agente con seguridad volviendo a posar sus manos sobre sus hombros.

La antropóloga echó los hombros hacia atrás, haciendo que Booth quitara las manos.

-Pero ¿cómo supiste…? ¿Quién rayos…? –La sorpresa casi la dejó sin habla - Tú deberías estar con Hannah divirtiéndote en el Diner o en el Founding Fathers sobre su última columna en el periódico o el último caso que lograste cerrar con éxito… ¡yo que sé!- le dijo Brennan con resentimiento- tú no eres requerido aquí… porque para empezar ¿quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

- Es una historia muy larga y no creo que te haga bien estar aquí mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no regresamos a tu habitación?- le propuso Booth acercándole la silla de ruedas, por lo que el enfermero se acercó inmediatamente:

-¿Le ayudo doctora, o prefiere que el señor la acompañe?

-No, espera un momento, el señor ya casi se retira- le dijo Brennan mientras le lanzaba a Booth una mirada acusadora, por lo que el enfermero volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Huesos… por favor… - le miró suplicante.

-Explícate ahora, ¡y no me digas Huesos!- le espetó la antropóloga quien se cruzó de brazos y lanzando una mirada hacia los demás papás que seguían admirando a sus pequeños hijos.

-Bien, te daré la versión corta: te fuiste o más bien, huiste el mismo día que yo me fui de luna de miel con Hannah…

-Eso ya lo sé- le cortó ella.

Booth resopló impaciente.

-Cuando volví a Washington, nadie, ni Ángela supo darme razón de ti, comencé a buscarte como loco por todos lados, en los aeropuertos y hoteles, investigué excavaciones a donde pudieras haberte ido… pasé días buscándote, no dormía de tan sólo pensar que te había perdido, una noche, desesperado fui al Jeffersonian y entré a tu oficina…

Brennan le miró incrédula – Eso es imposible, yo dejé cerrada la oficina, el único que tenía acceso era el guardia de seguridad…

-No me preguntes qué hacía abierta -le contestó Booth negando con la cabeza- yo simplemente entré y me senté en tu escritorio, todo estaba ordenado perfectamente, sin embargo entre una pila de informes viejos encontré una carta de la clínica de fertilización donde te decían que la autorización para usar el esperma, mi esperma- dijo casi con tristeza- fue aceptada por segunda ocasión, y la fecha de tu cita para la inseminación…

Booth se calló por un momento.

-¿Y?- le apremió Brennan- te pregunté cómo me encontraste, no como te la pasaste mientras no estaba- le dijo fríamente.

-Bien, averigüé el nombre de tu ginecólogo y decidí hablar con él, me dijo que planeabas viajar, aunque se negó a decirme a dónde, solamente me dijo que no pretendías salir del país, así que comencé a buscarte sin obtener resultado alguno, por lo que decidí poner alertas en cada hospital, hasta que encontré que te atendías aquí…

-¿Cómo…? Eso es imposible…- le contestó ella negando con la cabeza.

-Para el FBI no, ¿te suena a algo el nombre de Theresa Brandon?

Brennan se quedó muda, al parecer sus intentos de desaparecer del mapa funcionaron muy poco, Booth continuó hablando, como si la antropóloga no lo hubiera interrumpido:

-Me tranquilizaba saber que todo iba bien (Sí Brennan seguí tu embarazo paso a paso, aunque te cueste creerlo) aunque eso provocó que mi relación con Hannah comenzara a deteriorarse, decía que dedicaba mucho tiempo a buscarte y que le dedicaba menos a ella, que tú ya no regresarías y que debería mejor prestar atención a mis propios problemas, aunque he de decir que me reconfortaba el estar con ella había algo que no me dejaba vivir, Hannah dijo que cada vez parecía más distante, y decidió mejor pedirme que nos separáramos, por eso no había venido antes a buscarte, el proceso de divorcio me absorbía demasiado, pero el momento en el me avisaron que nuestro hijo nacería no lo pensé dos veces y decidí venir hacia acá…

-Es mi hijo…- le dijo con reproche- no tenías derecho a hacer rastrearme como si fuera prófuga…

-Yo solo quería saber si estaban bien los dos…

-Ya vete…- le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el enojo que le produjo enterarse de lo que hizo el ex ranger- no quiero que te quedes aquí- le hizo un ademán al enfermero, quien se acercó, listo para llevar a Brennan a la habitación- regresa a tu vida, a recuperar a tu esposa- le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla- y finge que no nos encontraste Booth.

El enfermero comenzó a empujar la silla, guiándola hacia la habitación y cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable la antropóloga se dirigió hacia el joven:

-Por favor, no quiero que el señor vuelva a visitarme a mí o a mi hijo, prohíbanle la entrada, y si es necesario que llamen a seguridad háganlo…

-Entendido doctora, ahora mismo avisaré a mis superiores.

Booth se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar por donde vio alejarse a Brennan, sintiendo que sus intentos de protegerla fueron en vano, derrotado, lo único que pudo hacer fue girarse hacia donde estaba las cunas de los bebés, y buscar rápidamente entre las cunetas, y ahí lo encontró, idéntico a Brennan, peleándose con las pequeñas cobijitas que lo cubrían, sonrió al saber que aunque ella dijera que no lo quería cerca de ella o de su hijo iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por demostrarle a la antropóloga que lo necesitaba y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que siempre deseó tener, una familia con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

_¿Debe continuar? _

_Dejame un review! =)_


	3. Nueva Vida

_Hola! Perdón por no actualizar el lunes como lo prometí, pero estaba editando el capi y se me vino a la mente éste, siempre ponemos a Brennan en un plano en el que a pesar de no haber tenido nunca hijos pareciera tener mucha experiencia en el tema y me dije ¿Por qué no ponerla desde otro punto de vista? _

_Espero que les guste._

_Gracias por comentar, agregarme a alertas, favoritos, etc! Han logrado que mi estado animico esté de lo mejor! =)_

_Respondo a quienes me comentaron sin cuenta:_

**_XxXGiselleCullenXxX: _**_Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado =)_

**_Karina: _**_Bien, no me matarás... ahora duermo tranquila... =D creeme lo castigará... y bastante! Gracias por leer =P_

**_Pimar: _**_Sí, Brennan es terca definitivamente, y ahora se ha cerrado muchisimo más, Booth tendrá que redoblar esfuerzos =9_

**_Daniela: _**_hace mucho que no te veía por aquí! me alegra saber de ti... espero que te siga gustando... Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también... _

* * *

El enfermero volvió al poco rato a los cuneros, donde Booth aún seguía observando a su pequeño hijo, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones poco usual; alegría por enterarse de que una vez más podía ser padre, tristeza al saber que Brennan no quería ni verlo, coraje contra él mismo por haber permitido que Brennan se le escapara de las manos… estaba tan concentrado admirando al pequeño que ni se inmutó cuando el enfermero se le acercó:

-¿Señor?- preguntó el hombre inseguro.

Al ver que Booth no contestaba volvió a insistir:

-¿Señor?

Booth se sorprendió y sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente:

-Dígame- le contestó mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima con el dedo.

-Señor… la Doctora Brandon acaba de dar la orden de que no quería que usted visitara ni a ella ni a su hijo, y en vista de que en Saint Joseph velamos por la salud y tranquilidad de nuestros pacientes me temo que debe abandonar el hospital…

"_Doctora Brandon_" pensó Booth con sarcasmo y se giró para voltear a ver a su interlocutor.

-¿Eso pidió?- preguntó incrédulo, a lo que el enfermero asintió- Bien, está bien, no volveré a molestarla, ni a ella ni a nuestro hijo…- contestó remarcando las últimas dos palabras- Con permiso.

Y dicho esto se dirigió a los ascensores para marcharse del hospital, dejando al enfermero con un palmo de narices.

…

…

Tres días después de que su bebé naciera, Brennan pudo abandonar el hospital, se trasladó a su casa con ayuda de John quien se encargó de que la antropóloga se sintiera lo más segura posible:

-¿Están listos?- preguntó el hombre parado en la puerta de la habitación del hospital.

-Sí John, gracias por estar aquí…

-Es mi deber Doctora ¿Se encuentra ya mejor? La última vez que nos vimos no parecía estar precisamente bien…

-Tú me dijiste que él me necesitaba fuerte- dijo señalando al bebé- lo menos en lo que debo pensar es en el pasado y mejor mirar hacia el futuro ¿no?

El hombre sonrió – Me alegra doctora, ¿cómo está el pequeño Brennan?- preguntó señalando al bultito de cobijas que dormía en la cuneta de la guardería.

-Bien también, gracias- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hijo- Recuerda John que aquí no somos Brennan sino Brandon… Y ya estamos listos, podemos irnos - dijo recogiendo a su pequeño de la cuneta.

-¡Oh! Claro Doctora Brandon- dijo el hombre apenas sonriendo- a propósito ¿no ha tenido noticias del padre del bebé?- preguntó mientras cargaba la maleta de Brennan y la pañalera y se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero al oír eso la antropóloga se quedó plantada al pie de la cama:

-No John, sabes que desde que llegué a Chicago no he sabido nada de él ¿Por qué habría de tener noticias de él ahorita?- le preguntó ella en tono severo.

El chofer se quedó parado en la puerta con la mano en el picaporte sin saber que decir, se sintió una tensión en la habitación que apenas duró unos segundos que a Brennan se le hicieron eternos:

-¿Por qué no me contestas John?- la antropóloga se aproximó aún más a él.

-Perdone Doctora, no quise incomodarla…- contestó él inseguro- pediré que traigan una silla de ruedas…

-No es necesario, puedo caminar sola - dijo en tono cortante, aunque no se quedó convencida con la respuesta de él, notó algo extraño en su actitud, quizá ella no era buena con la gente pero jamás le había preguntado algo así, ni siquiera cuando le contó que estaba embarazada ni cuando habló con él acerca de por qué decidió abandonar Washington dejando toda su vida atrás, le había demostrado que era un hombre en el que podía confiar, lo veía más que como a un empleado como su amigo, simplemente no entendía, sin embargo, al ver que el chofer abría la puerta y se apartaba para que Brennan pasara no le quedó más remedio que guardar silencio y abandonar la habitación.

…

Al llegar a su casa no pudo evitar sentir una emoción al saber que empezaba una nueva vida al lado de su pequeño, apenas llegó la noche y ella no se podía explicar aún cómo había sobrevivido las primeras horas con su hijo sin ayuda de nadie, logró alimentarlo, cambiarle el pañal y de ropa sin que recibiera ni un sollozo por parte del pequeño, estaba sentada en su cama, junto a ella la cunita del bebé, en la que Brennan recién había acostado a su hijo, pasó una hoja del libro de maternidad que leía, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención, aún le rondaba en la cabeza la pregunta que le hizo John en el hospital, y a su vez miles de incógnitas se planteaban en su cabeza ¿Porqué John le preguntaba por Booth? si finalmente ella se había mantenido al margen respecto a su situación con el agente, apenas lo mencionó un par de veces… trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura pero Booth aparecía en su mente una y otra vez:

_-¡Huesos!- exclamó el agente al verla bajar de su auto afuera de la iglesia- ¡al fin llegaste!- se aproximó hasta ella para abrazarla- gracias por estar aquí… estoy muy nervioso…- le susurró al oído- significa mucho para mí y para Hannah también…_

_-No tienes por qué agradecerme Booth somos compañeros…- le contestó Brennan imitando su tono de voz aunque sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, se separaron del abrazo pero Booth la tenía tomada de las manos y la miraba de arriba abajo:_

_-Te sienta muy bien el color azul cielo… combina con tus ojos- el sol de mediodía provocaba que el vestido de Brennan lanzara pequeños destellos plateados._

_-Gracias…- Brennan no sabía de dónde estaba sacando las fuerzas necesarias para reprimir todo lo que le quería decir a Booth, pedirle que no se casara, que Hannah no era la mujer correcta para él, que estaba esperando un hijo suyo…_

_-¿Te sientes bien Huesos?- le preguntó devolviéndola a la realidad, ella asintió y viendo la limosina blanca que se aproximaba por la calle dijo:_

_-Creo que es momento de que entres, Hannah está a punto de bajar y según la cultura popular el hombre no debe ver a la novia antes de llegar al altar…_

_-Gracias Huesos…- le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de que todos comenzaran a desplazarse hacia la entrada de la iglesia esperando poder entrar para acomodarse en las bancas, y después de eso todo pareció transcurrir en segundos: Hannah entrando por la puerta principal del brazo de Hank, el abuelo de Booth, a quien Brennan reconoció inmediatamente, el sacerdote dando la bienvenida a todos, el intercambio de anillos, el lazo, todo pasaba sin que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, Booth de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de soslayo y ella se limitaba a sonreírle…_

_-Hannah Marie Burley ¿aceptas como esposo a Seeley Joseph Booth?_

_-Sí, acepto- contestó ella sin pensarlo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras veía con adoración al agente._

_-Seeley Joseph Booth ¿aceptas como esposa a Hannah Marie Burley? _

_Booth le lanzó una última mirada a Brennan, quien anticipando su reacción fingió ver hacia otro lado, él regresó la vista a Hannah y contestó:_

_-Sí, sí quiero…- contestó en un tono que claramente mostraba una decepción disfrazada de alegría. _

_Brennan no supo qué más ocurrió después de eso, porque sintió un leve mareo que no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo, así que decidió salir de la iglesia a tomar un poco de aire…_

Un llanto la devolvió a la realidad, el bebé comenzaba a quejarse en la cuna, Brennan desconcertada se levantó inmediatamente para ver que le ocurría al pequeño que continuaba gimoteando:

-¿Qué ocurre Math?- le habló para tranquilizarlo mientras comenzaba a pasear su mano por la pequeña espaldita del bebé- acabo de alimentarte y de cambiarte el pañal…- dijo Brennan sin poder explicarse que le pasaba a su hijo que continuaba llorando, esa era la parte que no encontraba divertida de criar a un bebé ¿Cómo se supone que iba a adivinar lo que le pasaba? -Vamos Math por favor no llores… - la antropóloga levantó al bebé de la cuna y comenzó a pasearlo por la habitación y al ver que no cesaba el llanto del pequeño se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a buscar en el libro que momentos antes había estado leyendo, buscó en el índice y encontró un apartado: _Causas posibles del llanto del recién nacido y cómo solucionarlo_, lo hojeó rápidamente hasta la hoja que mostraba el índice y empezó a leer mientras continuaba arrullando al bebé, nada de eso le servía… _hambre, pañal sucio, sueño, frío (¡Imposible! ¡Estaban en plena primavera!) Fiebre… _tocó con la parte anterior de sus dedos la mejilla del nene, pero estaba templada, _dolor_ ¿Cómo sabía que le iba a doler?

-Calma Math aquí estoy contigo…- Derrotada comenzó a arrullarlo para que volviera a dormir, el bebé se tranquilizó tan súbitamente como había empezado a llorar y Brennan aún sin saber que estaba pasando lo depositó de nuevo en la cuna, con la esperanza de que no se despertara otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, después de ver sus esperanzas reducidas a cero y haberse despertado al menos cinco veces por la madrugada para atender a su hijo, Brennan estaba alimentándolo cuando oyó que sonaba el timbre de la puerta, no se molestó en ir a ver quién era, la empleada se encargaba de eso, al poco rato la mujer entró en su habitación:

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó la mujer parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí Anne pasa, ¿quién tocó la puerta?- preguntó mientras veía como su pequeño comenzaba a quedarse dormido en sus brazos y soltaba el chupón de la mamila con la que Brennan le estaba dando de comer.

-Era un mensajero, le trajeron un arreglo de narcisos, muy bonito por cierto, y un juguete para su bebé.

-¿Traía alguna tarjeta o te dijeron quién lo mandó?- preguntó Brennan, empezando a presentir de quien era obra todo eso.

-Solamente las flores traían una tarjeta- le dijo la mujer sacándose del bolsillo de su delantal un pequeño sobre que la antropóloga tomó- ¿quiere que suba el arreglo?

Brennan dejó a un lado el biberón medio vacío, abrió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta reconociendo inmediatamente la caligrafía y comprobando sus sospechas:

"_Me negaron la entrada al hospital, pero no vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente, espero que te gusten las flores, así como el regalo que le envié a nuestro hijo. Nos veremos pronto. Booth_"

La antropóloga arrugó el trozo de cartulina y lo arrojó al cesto de la basura, mientras volvía a arrullar al bebé que se había despertado.

-Tíralos a la basura…- dijo dudosa - no, no espera… mejor déjalos abajo, ya decidiré qué hacer con ellos, gracias Anne.

-Está bien ¿se le ofrece algo más Doctora?- preguntó dudosa la mujer, temerosa de que Brennan pudiera cambiar de opinión respecto a las flores.

-No, gracias Anne, ya puedes retirarte- le contestó ella sin más.

"_¿Ahora a qué demonios estás jugando Booth?" _se cuestionó a sí misma, pero aunque lo negara, en el fondo hasta ella misma conocía la respuesta.

* * *

_Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Déjame un review! =)_


	4. Discusiones

_Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo, y no me odien por lo que va a pasar =D_

_Les agradezco que me hayan agregado a alertas, favoritos, dejado reviews... me hacen super feliz! =)_

_Cuídense! bss! =9_

* * *

Las siguientes cinco semanas el agente continuó enviando flores y regalos para la científica y para su pequeño, cada semana era siempre más llamativo y grande que el anterior, hasta que un día decidió presentarse en la casa de Brennan, ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Nervioso tocó el timbre, esperó apenas unos minutos cuando una mujer le abrió la puerta:

-Buenas tardes, soy el Agente Booth- dijo mostrando su placa- busco a la Doctora Brandon o Brennan… como lo prefiera ¿puedo pasar?

- Sí, permítame un momento, enseguida le aviso que usted se encuentra aquí, si quiere puede esperar en la sala- le dijo señalando hacia una habitación a su derecha.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Booth vio como la mujer desapareció de la estancia donde él se encontraba y aprovechó para pasearse por la salita, notó que los arreglos que había mandado estaban repartidos por la habitación, todos intactos. Sonrió. Si Brennan no se había deshecho de ellos era porque le habían gustado. Oyó un llanto de bebé proveniente de arriba y no pudo evitar pensar que él podría estar arriba con Huesos consolando a su hijo, abatido, decidió regresar a sentarse y esperar a que le dijeran que podía subir a hablar con Brennan.

Arriba la antropóloga se debatía sobre si debía hablar con él, ya le había dejado claro en el hospital que no lo quería volver a ver:

-¿Te ha dicho qué quiere?- Brennan estaba nerviosa, por primera vez en su vida sentía que el control de la situación no dependía de ella.

-No doctora, solo me dijo que la estaba buscando.

-¿En dónde está?

-En la sala, creo que de verdad necesita hablar con usted.

-Bien… pues entonces, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, ¿Puedes quedarte con el bebé por favor? Sólo por si vuelve a llorar…

-Está bien doctora.

Booth estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, tenía las manos entrelazadas, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la mirada perdida en el piso, repasaba mentalmente todo lo que le iba a decir, y entonces fue cuando la vio bajar de las escaleras, con aire resuelto, tan hermosa como la última vez que se vieron, y a pesar de que se notaba cansada se veía realmente feliz, la maternidad definitivamente le había sentado muy bien, decidida caminó hacia él, mientras el agente asombrado se levantaba del sofá.

-¿Qué quieres?- le atajó Brennan antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

-Venía a ver si te habían gustado mis regalos…

_¡Por Dios eran sus flores favoritas! ¿Cómo no le iban a gustar?_

-No encuentro una explicación lógica de por qué las enviaste, al parecer no te quedó claro que no te quería cerca de mí o de mi hijo…- le contestó ella sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- preguntó el ex ranger, desesperado por saber la respuesta.

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo qué?- le retó Brennan.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No te incumbe, es mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca- su tono era frío e indiferente.

-¡POR FAVOR BRENNAN! ¡CLARO QUE ME INCUMBE! ¡TUVISTE UN HIJO MÍO POR SI NO TE HABÍAS DADO CUENTA!- Booth estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Deja de gritar, Math está dormido!- le dijo Brennan con enojo- ¿Y a qué vienen tus reclamos? Tú tienes tu vida en Washington, te casaste con la mujer que decías amar y que te amaría por el resto de tus días, ¿acaso debía de sentarme a esperar a que te hartaras de Hannah para que volvieras a quererme a mí?

Booth tenía las manos en la cintura y resoplaba enojado –No vine a hablar de Hannah, ya te dije que lo nuestro terminó, vine hasta aquí por una explicación y no me voy a ir hasta que me digas porqué te inseminaste sin decirme nada.

Brennan sintió un balde de agua helada cayendo en su estómago, había puesto el dedo en la llaga, era el momento de explicárselo.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? – preguntó ella fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-Sí.

-¿La verdad?

-Solamente la verdad.

-Bien, decidí inseminarme porque… porque ya no quería estar más tiempo sola, tú con Hannah, Ángela con Hodgins y su bebé, Cam tiene a Michelle y ¿yo a quién tenía? Ya estaba harta de fingir que tenía una vida, de que mi carrera es lo único que me llenaba, porque me he dado cuenta de no todo es ciencia…

-Bien, ¿pero porqué huiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?- Booth se acercó a ella y la tomó levemente del mentón, su enojo se había calmado un poco.

-¿Te parece poco que me hayas restregado en la cara cómo Hannah te podía hacer feliz? Cómo planeaban su boda de ensueño, mientras yo me quedaba sola viendo como todo se derrumbaba ante mí, no podía arruinar tu felicidad…-le contestó ella apartando la mano de Booth- te había perdido definitivamente y quería tener una parte tuya, saber que al menos funcionaría la promesa que te hice antes de que entraras al quirófano, hace casi tres años, además, tú me lo dijiste un día, Hannah no era un premio de consolación… no quería estorbarte, y mucho menos convertir a mi hijo en una carga para ti.

-¡Eso no es justificación, pude haberte ayudado!- el enojo que Booth sentía había aumentado nuevamente- sabes que nunca dejé de amarte, pude haber fingido que habías decidido tener un hijo de un donante anónimo, Hannah ni siquiera se hubiera enterado, habría estado ahí… para apoyarte, pero enterarme por otras fuentes que estabas embarazada fue lo peor que me pudiste hacer… y aún así tontamente decidí buscarte, pedirte que regresáramos a DC, a donde perteneces, a tu mundo, y yo junto a ti, dejando a un lado el pasado, pero no, ¡qué va! la Doctora Brennan siempre tiene todo bajo control, ¿no es así?

-¿Es lo peor que te pude hacer? ¡Por favor!- la antropóloga soltó una risa amarga- ¿y qué me dices tú? éramos compañeros solamente ¿no? A ti menos que a nadie te tengo que rendir cuentas de lo que hago o deje de hacer, al fin y al cabo solamente nos unía una relación de trabajo.

-¡Una relación con la que tú decidiste terminar! además tú sabes que te considero más que mi compañera…

-No lo creo, los compañeros son los que sirven para escoger anillos de compromiso, de probadores de anillo y de damas de honor… tú se lo dejaste claro a muchos el día de tu boda…

-¡Ya basta Temperance!

-¡No! ¡Ya basta Booth! así es como decidí hacer las cosas y si no te parece realmente no me importa, Math es mi hijo y solamente cuenta conmigo ¿entendiste? Ahora hazme el favor de retirarte y dejar de enviar regalos, porque realmente no los necesitamos.

Brennan se giró, dispuesta a subir de nuevo hacia su habitación, Booth se quedó plantado en la sala, y antes de que la antropóloga pudiera poner un pie en la escalera le preguntó:

-¿Y qué hay de la promesa que le hiciste a nuestro hijo en el hospital?

Ella se quedó estática al pie de la escalera, intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada, pero al parecer todo estaba en contra suya, era evidente que él tenía razón, había jurado que encontraría un buen padre para su pequeñito y ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Quién mejor que él para Math? Debía dejar de pensar solamente en ella, ahora su niño dependía de sus decisiones.

-¿Huesos?- preguntó el agente aproximándose a ella.

-Te dije que te retiraras, ¿o necesitas que llame a la policía para que te saquen de aquí?- le contestó la doctora sin girarse a verlo, pues estaba al borde del llanto.

Booth chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y se dirigió a la puerta y antes de que saliera le dijo:

-Ya deja de cerrarte por una vez en tu vida Brennan, entiende que no eres la única que ha sufrido…

La antropóloga le lanzó una mirada fugaz, como pidiéndole desesperadamente que se quedara a su lado, la cual Booth captó, sin embargo continuó hablando en el mismo tono serio:

-Te doy una semana para que ordenes tus prioridades y decidas qué hacer con tu vida, y piénsalo bien Temperance, porque esta vez no pienso volver a Washington sin ti y mi hijo ¿lo entendiste? Así sea lo último que haga en mi vida…

Dicho esto no esperó a que ella le contestara, cerró la puerta y la dejó ahí plantada, al pie de la escalera, sintiendo como la vida que había intentado construir lejos de él se derrumbaba poco a poco, sin posibilidad de que se pudiera componer.

* * *

_¿Debe continuar?_

_Déjame un review! =D_


	5. Decisiones

_Hola! Como lo prometí, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Debo confesar que cada que describo una escena entre Brennan y el bebé me sale un lado algo fluff pero no lo puedo evitar, muero por que pase algo asi en la serie, espero que no se les haga aburrido =)_

_Gracias por agregarme a alertas, favoritos, dejarme reviews, etc. me hicieron muy feliz =)_

_Contesto a quienes me comentaron sin cuenta:_

**_carolina: _**_Sí, ahora no nos vamos a enojar con Brennan, sino con el cabezota de Booth... Gracias por comentar =D_

_**pimar**: Me da gusto saber que quieres seguir leyendo, por eso aquí esta el nuevo capi, gracias a ti también por comentar =9_

* * *

Booth llegó a la habitación de su hotel, aunque no sabía cómo había llegado ileso hasta ahí, el enojo le nublaba la mente y no era para menos, la segunda ocasión que volvía a encontrarse con Brennan y volvían a pelearse por la misma razón, no podía soportarlo, se supone que fue tras ella para arreglar las cosas y en lugar de eso las estaba empeorando más, se dirigió al mini-bar y se sirvió un whisky doble, mientras los recuerdos empezaban a inundar su mente:

_Había estado leyendo y releyendo la carta en donde autorizaban la inseminación de Brennan por segunda ocasión, la había leído tantas veces que pese a que venía doblada en un sobre la hoja ya estaba completamente lisa, la había memorizado palabra por palabra, ahora se sentía más hundido que nunca, hacía poco que había dejado de colaborar con el Jeffersonian, por lo que su vida se había visto reducida a archivamiento de homicidios antiguos casi resueltos y su "matrimonio" que se encontraba al borde de un abismo._

_-¿Agente Booth?_- _preguntó un hombre desde la puerta de la oficina al ver al agente con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos._

_-¿Qué ocurre Jim?- contestó él levantando la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los hinchados ojos para adaptarse a la luz._

_-Creemos haber encontrado a la Doctora Brennan… _

_Booth casi saltó de la silla y se aproximó hacia el hombre que seguía parado en la puerta._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo la encontraron?-le cuestionó de golpe quitándole el sobre que traía en las manos. _

_-No sabemos aún si es exactamente ella pero…_

_-¡¿Cómo que no saben si es exactamente ella? _

_-Tranquilícese Agente Booth, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarla pero parece haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, no hay ningún rastro de ella, antes de dejar Washington canceló sus cuentas bancarias y no hay registro de que haya vuelto a abrir una nueva cuenta en algún otro lado… no al menos a nombre de Temperance Brennan._

_-¿Y qué me dices de su refugio fiscal en las Islas Caimán?¿Hizo algún movimiento bancario?- Booth estaba exasperado, llevaba semanas sin dormir, con la carta de la inseminación de Brennan bailando en su cabeza y las palabras del ginecólogo zumbando en sus oídos, a esas alturas ella, ya debía de tener al menos dos meses de embarazo. _

_-No hay ningún refugio fiscal a nombre de la Doctora Brennan, y si lo hay está en la lista de protegidos, y para poder accesar a esos archivos necesitaríamos solicitar una orden firmada por el solicitante, en este caso usted, junto con una carta con los motivos de porqué desea investigar esa lista, la firma del subdirector Andrew Hacker y la del jefe Cullen, enviarla a…_

_-¡Entonces por qué diablos me vienes a decir que ya la encontraron maldita sea!- le interrumpió el agente._

_-La alerta que ordenó poner en los hospitales nos señala a una mujer llamada Theresa Brandon- le dijo a Booth señalándole el sobre que tenía en las manos- radica en una pequeña ciudad al sur de Chicago, y al parecer está embarazada…- Booth al oír estas palabras sintió una especie de paz en su interior, algo le decía que ya la había encontrado._

_-¿Y qué les hace suponer que es ella?- preguntó él inquieto._

_-Es una ciudad pequeña Agente Booth, la mayoría de la gente se conoce entre ella y la mujer que hemos encontrado tiene poco que llegó al condado. _

_-Bien Jim, gracias…- le dijo regresándole el sobre- y disculpa que te haya hablado así… es que estoy desesperado por encontrarla…_

_-No hay problema Agente, a propósito, ¿Quiere que elimine las alertas que emitimos en cada hospital? _

_-Reduce la búsqueda a Chicago, aún no podemos asegurar que sea ella…- "Claro que es ella… lo sé" pensó Booth con optimismo- Gracias Jim. _

El recuerdo le había dejado una sonrisa en el rostro, pero inmediatamente se le borró, al pensar que quizá había hecho mal, sabía que Brennan no era el tipo de persona a la que se le presionaba, pero esa era la única forma que se le había ocurrido para que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que no era lo mejor que se quedara ella sola; vació el vaso de whisky de un solo trago y sintió como el alcohol le abrasaba la garganta, se acostó en la cama e intentó pensar, necesitaba estar un paso delante de ella, quizá intentara huir de nuevo, y esta vez no podía solicitar apoyo de nuevo al FBI, se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa, se quitó los zapatos, dejando ver sus típicos calcetines de rayas y cerró los ojos un momento, o al menos eso le pareció…

B&B&B&B&B

Brennan subió corriendo las escaleras y entró en su habitación respirando entrecortadamente, olvidando que Anne seguía en la habitación cuidando de Math, se encontraba al borde del llanto, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Doctora Brennan se encuentra bien?- preguntó Anne al ver lo alterada que estaba la antropóloga.

Brennan se quedó callada por unos momentos intentando tranquilizarse, aunque no podía, Booth sabía la verdad y ella se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, exhaló el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones y le contestó a la mujer:

-Sí Anne, todo está bien, gracias por cuidar a Math.

-No hay problema Doctora, ¿quiere un té o algo? La veo muy nerviosa.

-Sí supongo que sí, eso estará bien… - contestó distraída- ¿Se despertó el bebé?- preguntó angustiada de que la discusión con Booth lo hubiera alterado.

-No Doctora, ha estado dormido todo este tiempo, bueno, ahora regreso con su té.

-Está bien Anne, gracias de nuevo.

En cuanto la mujer salió de la habitación Math se despertó llorando como si estuviera asustado, Brennan aún no se recuperaba de la discusión con Booth y ahora su hijo lloraba desconsolado, como si supiera que sus papás habían discutido por segunda ocasión y se habían distanciado aún más.

-Ven Math- dijo la antropóloga cargándolo de la cuna- vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín…

El pequeño disminuyó un poco su llanto, pero aún así continuaba sollozando, al llegar al jardín Brennan acostó al bebé en su carriola y lo colocó junto a ella en el columpio, pero al ver que su llanto se intensificaba de nuevo prefirió cargarlo y comenzó a mecerse en el columpio mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras que le había dicho Booth, era verdad, le había hecho una promesa a su hijo y lo único que estaba haciendo era alejar al agente de su vida, pero tampoco podía aceptarlo tan pronto, la herida de su separación aún dolía, como si hubiera sido ayer cuando regresó de Maluku y Booth le contó que había conocido a Hannah y que tenían una relación.

-¿Doctora Brennan?- preguntó John, parado a unos cuantos pasos de donde se hallaba la antropóloga con su bebé- ¿Está usted bien?

-No sé que cuál sea tu definición de bien- le contestó ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado sin querer.

-Anne me pidió que le trajera esto- le dijo él extendiéndole la taza de té- ¿Necesita más compañía? ¿O con el pequeño Math es suficiente?

-Puedes quedarte si quieres…- le contestó Brennan indiferente y tomó la taza con la mano que tenía libre para dejarla en la mesita que tenía a un lado, el hombre se sentó en el columpio opuesto y esperó a que la antropóloga quisiera hablar.

-John… - dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

-¿Si Doctora?- preguntó él, dispuesto a escuchar a Brennan.

-Ah… no suelo hacer esto muy a menudo… de hecho creo que he olvidado cuando fue la última vez que lo hice…

-¿A qué se refiere Doctora?- preguntó el hombre sin saber a donde quería llegar la antropóloga.

-Necesito de tu ayuda- le soltó ella, mientras tomaba la taza de té y le daba un sorbo.

-Sabe que cuenta con mi apoyo incondicional- dijo él con seguridad- ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

B&B&B&B&B

_-¡Tú no eres mi papá! ¡Tú no eres mi papá!- gritaba incesantemente un niño de aproximadamente ocho años, parado a mitad del parque, provocando que todos los ahí presentes se detuvieran para observar qué provocaba aquel escándalo - Nos abandonaste a mi mamá y a mí…- los ojos azules del niño taladraban a los de Booth haciéndolo sentir aún más culpable- ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero verte nunca en mi vida!-gritó el niño echando a correr por la vereda del parque._

_-¡Math! ¡Vuelve aquí Mathew!- gritó Booth mientras corría tras él pero el niño parecía haber desaparecido - ¡No Math! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Escúchame! _

El agente se despertó jadeando, un sudor frío le perlaba la frente, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, se talló los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente, necesitaba planear algo para que Brennan no quisiera pasarse de lista y se marchara, y aunque eso iba a ser un poco difícil, no era tampoco imposible, se levantó de la cama mientras pensaba en un plan.

* * *

_¿Qué decisión tomará Brennan?_

_¿Qué hará Booth?_

_¿Debe continuar?_

_Déjame un review =)_


	6. Necesito un consejo

_Hola! _

_Bueno espero que estén muy bien, he decidido actualizar hoy porque mañana regreso a clases y la verdad no sé si podré... _

_Les comento que este capi es de trancisión, por lo que espero no se les haga aburrido. _

_Gracias de verdad por agregarme a alerts, favoritos, dejarme reviews, etc. gracias a **boneslyz** y a **Daniela** por comentar sin cuenta, todos me hicieron super feliz =) _

* * *

-Sabe que cuenta con mi apoyo incondicional - dijo él con seguridad- ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-Un consejo John… No sé qué hacer…- dijo ella bajando la mirada hacia su hijo, quien la miraba en silencio mientras dejaba escapar leves hipidos de vez en cuando como producto del llanto que había sufrido minutos antes, le limpió una lágrima que rodaba por su sonrosada mejilla y le besó en la frente.

El empleado la observó fijamente, no esperaba que Brennan le pidiera algo así, ella siempre se había mostrado hermética, en algunas ocasiones fría, independiente, segura de sí misma, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera el día que la había acompañado al hospital cuando nació su bebé, en esos instantes se le veía indefensa, desprotegida, frágil, así que intentó que sus palabras fueran delicadas:

-¿Por qué Doctora?

La antropóloga levantó la vista de nuevo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos:

-John, tú sabes la razón por la cual vine a vivir a Chicago…- el hombre continuó observándola y se limitó a asentir- ¿recuerdas que te dije que el padre de Math me abandonó por otra mujer?

-Sí, lo recuerdo- contestó él seriamente, aunque en su interior sabía que había varios fragmentos de historia perdidos.

-Bueno… eso es sólo una afirmación a medias…- dijo Brennan antes de tomar otro sorbo de té- yo lo orillé a que se casara con otra mujer- John prestaba atención a cada comentario pero sin alterar en lo más mínimo su expresión- fuimos compañeros por casi siete años, él me pidió una oportunidad y yo lo rechacé… Cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba fue demasiado tarde, él ya había pasado página…

-Pero ahora ha vuelto a crear una tormenta en su vida ¿me equivoco?

-No sé a qué te refieres…- dijo ella en su típico tono.

-Ha vuelto a aparecer en el mapa ¿no es así? – Brennan asintió sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella inquieta.

-Si no, no se hubiera alterado tanto y no me preguntaría acerca de qué es lo que debe de hacer…

La mujer se sorprendió por lo obvia que se había vuelto en los últimos meses:

-Así es John, sé que estoy haciendo mal… Math necesita un padre, pero él me lastimó demasiado, por eso huí…

-Doctora Brennan, perdone que diga esto, pero los problemas en una pareja dependen de ambos, y no creo que el Agente Booth haya actuado con alevosía, él simplemente quiso ser feliz, pero no lo consiguió, y si ha vuelto por usted y su hijo, es porque de verdad está arrepentido.

Brennan se quedó callada por unos instantes:

-Lo sé, yo tuve la culpa de que se casara… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Booth?

El hombre la miró con gesto dubitativo y se limitó a contestarle:

-Hablar entre sueños traiciona a veces Doctora…- la antropóloga sintió como las mejillas se le encendían mientras el hombre continuaba hablando - en mi opinión, no trate de huir de nuevo y dele una oportunidad al Agente Booth, creo que ambos ya han agotado su dosis de sufrimiento en esta vida…

Brennan le miró con gesto dudoso, una pregunta más se formó en su cabeza pero antes de que pudiera expresarla se vio interrumpida por el celular de John, que empezó a sonar.

B&B&B&B&B

_Minutos antes…_

Booth daba vueltas en su habitación, se sentía atrapado, sus pensamientos viajaban a mil por hora, hasta que se le ocurrió algo, su único aliado en esos momentos, tomó su celular y buscó rápidamente en su directorio, al encontrar el contacto pulsó la tecla "llamar" y esperó:

_-Gaunt- _contestó un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-John, soy yo, Booth…

_-¡Oh! Espera un momento… _- Booth aguardó a que el hombre contestara de nuevo- _bien, ¿qué quieres?_

-Necesito hablar contigo, pero no por teléfono, sino personalmente.

El hombre dudó un poco pero finalmente contestó:

-Está bien, me arriesgaré, te veo a las siete.

Después de acordar en donde se verían ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo y aguardaron a que la hora mencionada llegara.

…

…

Sentados en la barra del bar local Booth jugaba nervioso con el vaso que contenía su bebida:

-Y bien ¿cuál era tu urgencia de verme?

-John… fui a ver a Huesos en la mañana…

-Lo sé Booth, vi cuando cruzaste el jardín, además ella me ha contado lo que pasó y…- John se quedó callado unos momentos, pensando en cómo decir lo siguiente sin sonar cruel - la verdad amigo, está más herida de lo que aparenta - el ex ranger se removió incómodo en la silla - reconozco que ella tuvo en parte la culpa, quizá su rechazo fue lo que te obligó a casarte, pero ella no se merece lo que le estás haciendo…

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy desesperado, tú sabes el trabajo que me costó encontrarla y no la quiero perder de nuevo, si vuelve a huir no sé que voy a hacer…- dijo Booth y dio un largo trago a su copa.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que va a hacer eso?- preguntó el hombre viéndolo fijamente.

-Que le he puesto un ultimátum, para que volvamos dentro de una semana a Washington, los tres- contestó Booth con la vista puesta en el vaso aún medio lleno.

-¿Y crees que con eso la vas a obligar a dejar lo que tanto trabajo le costó construir lejos de ti? – le preguntó el hombre en tono molesto.

-Ya sé que no, pero…- contestó el agente dudoso negando con la cabeza.

-Mira Booth he estado cerca de ella los últimos meses y probablemente no la conozco bien, lo único que sé es que ella es diferente, estoy seguro de que si la presionas no conseguirás nada…

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé John? ¡Trabajé con ella siete años y desde que me rechazó no he dejado de pensar ni un día en ella!- respondió enojado el agente.

-¡Hey! ¡Cálmate!- dijo John levantando las manos en gesto pacífico- sólo te digo una cosa, si acepté dejar el FBI para cuidar de ella y de tu hijo es porque eres mi amigo, pero créeme, te estás pasando de la línea…

Booth no parecía estarlo escuchando, tenía las manos entrelazadas apoyadas en la frente.

-Si vuelve a irse de aquí ¿Me dirás dónde están?

-¿Me estás oyendo?- preguntó el hombre con aire ofendido, a lo cual Booth asintió vagamente con la cabeza - La Doctora Brennan confía en mí y la traicionaría si hago eso.

-¿Prefieres que pierda a la mujer que amo y a mi hijo?- preguntó volteándolo a ver acusadoramente.

John soltó un suspiro y para dar por zanjado el asunto contestó:

-Lo haré… pero ten cuidado con lo que haces – afirmó el hombre mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se levantaba del banco, dispuesto a abandonar el bar.

* * *

_¿Debe continuar?_

_¡Ah! diganme qué les pareció la charla entre Booth y John, porque la verdad no sé como se desarrollan las conversaciones de hombres (aunque estoy plenamente segura de que no es igual que con las mujeres =D)_

_Déjenme un review! =9_


	7. Yo soy el padre de ese bebé

_Hola! _

_Un nuevo capi, este es un poco más largo, el capítulo de Bones de esta semana me ha inspirado un poco más, espero que les guste el resultado... _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alerts, favoritos, etc. me hacen muy feliz! =)_

_Gracias a **Daniela** por comentarme sin cuenta! =D_

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Booth visitó a Brennan en su casa, pero la antropóloga lo recordaba tan claramente como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, aún en su cabeza resonaba lo último que le había dicho Booth: _"Te doy una semana para que ordenes tus prioridades" _Y aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba más que claro cuál era su prioridad en ese momento, pero aún así se sentía contrariada por oponerse a algo que ella misma se había prometido cuando dejó Washington; llevaba toda la semana meditando la respuesta, era algo tan fácil como decir sí o no, pero era algo que podría traer consecuencias no tan fáciles de asimilar; cerró el lápiz labial y lo colocó dentro de su bolso, después de comprobar en el espejo del corredor que su maquillaje fuera impecable se dirigió al comedor para desayunar.

-Buenos días Doctora Brennan – dijo la empleada apenas la vio entrar.

-Hola Anne, buenos días - contestó ella sonriendo mientras se sentaba.

-Enseguida traigo su desayuno – dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer por la puerta que dirigía a la cocina, mientras Brennan esperaba comenzó a revisar su agenda electrónica; minutos después entró John vestido con su impoluto traje color gris.

-Buenos días Doctora ¿Cómo está?

-Hola John, bien gracias- dijo ella levantando la vista del aparato.

-Me da gusto oír eso…- contestó el hombre esbozando una leve sonrisa a la que Brennan contestó - ¿Va a necesitar que a lleve a algún lado?- preguntó al ver que momentos antes estaba bastante concentrada en la agenda.

-Sí, de hecho tengo que ir al museo para arreglar unos asuntos, mi permiso está por acabar…

-Bien Doctora, no hay problema ¿quiere que ponga la sillita para el bebé?- preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta Anne apareció por la puerta cargando una bandeja con el desayuno el cual fue sirviendo mientras Brennan retomaba el hilo de la conversación:

-No, no puedo llevarlo, de hecho Anne, quería pedirte que cuidaras de él por un par de horas mientras vuelvo, calculo regresaremos antes de las dos de la tarde- afirmó la antropóloga mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un trozo de fruta.

-Descuide, me haré cargo de él el tiempo que sea necesario – contestó la mujer, feliz de poder cuidar al pequeño.

-Ok, está bien, gracias- dijo, y se metió el trozo de fruta en la boca.

Una vez que Brennan hubo terminado su desayuno le dio las instrucciones necesarias a Anne para que cuidara de Math durante el tiempo que se ausentara:

-Dejé la cantidad necesaria de fórmula en…

-En el medidor de leche, junto a las mamilas- contestó Anne por enésima vez.

-Si se despierta o llora…

-Le daré su chupón- le cortó la mujer en tono tranquilizador - ya me lo había dicho Doctora.

-Ah… lo siento Anne, es la primera vez que lo dejo solo…- dijo Brennan pasando una mano por su frente.

-Descuide, todo estará bien, el bebé está ahora en su habitación, el escucha-bebés está encendido y lo tendré cerca en todo momento - dijo la mujer levantando el monitor para mostrárselo a Brennan - así que váyase tranquila.

Brennan lanzó un último suspiro y asintió, tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia el jardín.

John la esperaba recargado en el coche y una vez que la vio salir le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara, hecho esto él también subió al auto y arrancó directo hacia su destino.

B&B&B&B&B

Booth caminaba por los pasillos de la tienda departamental, específicamente el área de bebés, cargaba en una mano un pequeño balón de futbol de goma, y en la otra una camisetita de su equipo de hockey favorito _"The Philadelphia Flyers"(*****) _indeciso, veía entre uno y otro sin saber cuál debía llevar, quería darle un regalo a su pequeño, para que al menos supiera qué cosas eran las que le gustaban a su padre, y aunque no sabía qué decisión tomaría Brennan, algo en su interior le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago, algo que no auguraba nada bueno. En vista de que no lograba decidirse entre ninguno de los dos optó por llevar ambos, finalmente, eran para su hijo.

Caminó hacia las cajas y pagó el importe, mientras esperaba que la mujer que lo estaba atendiendo acabara de envolver el regalo miró impaciente su reloj, marcaba las doce treinta exactamente, devolvió la vista hacia la mujer justo en el momento en el que le regresaba una bolsita de regalo con un lazo azul, agradeció a la empleada y salió de la tienda.

Abordó la SUV y manejó hacia casa de Brennan mientras invocaba a toda la corte celestial y rogaba que en esta ocasión no peleara con Huesos y además de todo (aunque sabía que eso era pedir casi un milagro) que aceptara regresar con él a Washington.

Condujo por casi treinta minutos por las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad y tras encontrar un atajo para llegar más rápido a la casa de Brennan estacionó su camioneta en la acera, bajó con el regalo en sus manos y atravesó el jardín, tocó el timbre como la ocasión anterior y esperó de nuevo tan sólo unos minutos para que abrieran la puerta:

-Buenas tardes – dijo Booth un tanto dudoso, no sabía que tan bien recibido fuera en casa de Brennan después de lo que pasó la última vez.

-Buenas tardes- contestó la mujer lanzándole una mirada curiosa.

-¿Está la Doctora Brennan?- preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

-No, no se encuentra, pero no tardará mucho en volver… Quizá quiera esperarla…- dijo la mujer apartándose de la puerta para que el agente pasara a lo que Booth no se lo pensó dos veces:

-Sí, claro, gracias – dijo entrando en la casa, la mujer cerró la puerta y le ofreció a Booth algo para beber, a lo cual él aceptó mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina, en cuanto Booth entró en la habitación notó el monitor encendido que estaba colocado en la mesa.

-¿El bebé… Math no está con Brennan?- preguntó Booth con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-No, la Doctora Brennan tuvo que salir a arreglar unos asuntos y me pidió que lo cuidara durante la mañana.

Booth tragó en seco y apretó aún más la bolsa que contenía el regalo de su pequeño, no podía creer que iba a tener aunque sea unos momentos a solas con él, la primera vez que lo cargaría desde que lo viera en el hospital.

-¿Cree que…? Más bien, ¿Puedo subir a verlo?

-¿Porqué debería permitir que suba?- preguntó la mujer en tono claramente desconfiado.

-Simplemente porque ese bebé que está durmiendo allá arriba es mi hijo, y si estoy aquí es porque quiero hablar con Brennan para pedirle que regresemos a Washington, además, si hubiera querido hacerle daño a usted o al bebé no hubiera esperado a que me invitara a tomar algo a la cocina - contestó Booth como si estuvieran hablando acerca del clima que haría en la semana.

La mujer le miró con estupefacción, a lo que simplemente dijo:

-Vaya, visto desde ese punto de vista no puedo negarme a eso.

El monitor comenzó a sonar, Math estaba despierto, por lo que Booth no esperó a que le dijeran que no, se lanzó directo hacia las escaleras, subió e inmediatamente reconoció la puerta de la habitación de su hijo; una pequeña placa metálica rezaba "_Mathew J._", preguntándose qué significaba la "_J_" caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta y entró, era una habitación pintada en distintos tonos de azul, del lado opuesto de la estancia había una gran ventana por donde en esos momentos se colaba el sol, unas cortinas blancas cubrían las ventanas, y a pesar de ser una habitación grande había pocos muebles, una cajonera junto al armario, un cambiador, un baúl donde quizá hubiera juguetes, una mecedora y la cuna, donde se encontraba el pequeño ya despierto, Booth dejó el regalo en el cambiador y notó un par de retratos sobre el mueble, en uno se encontraba Brennan, a juzgar por el tamaño de su vientre no debía de tener más de cinco meses de embarazo, y a pesar de que sonreía sus ojos denotaban tristeza, sintió una punzada en el estómago, dirigió su vista hacia otra fotografía, al principio no le vio forma pero una vez que la logró identificar sonrió de nuevo, era una ecografía del bebé en tercera dimensión, parecía que el pequeño chupaba su dedo, y en otra se encontraba de nuevo Brennan pero ahora sosteniendo a una bebé y junto a ella Ángela, ambas sonriendo radiantes a la cámara; se acercó a la cuna, con cuidado levantó al bebé, un sinfín de emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, al fin veía su sueño hecho realidad, una parte de Brennan y de él juntas, se veía tan pequeño y a su vez tan perfecto que no hizo nada por reprimir una lágrima que se había escapado de su ojo, se dirigió hacia la mecedora y se sentó:

-Hola Math… soy papá…- dijo tomando la manita del bebé, el pequeño cerró sus deditos alrededor del pulgar de Booth y él sonrió aún más, continuó admirando a su hijo en silencio hasta que notó que había alguien esperando en la puerta, volteó y encontró a Anne con un biberón en la mano:

-Es hora de su comida – dijo señalando a Math mientras se aproximaba a Booth.

-Yo puedo dársela.

-Bien, aquí tiene – dijo la mujer entregándole el biberón- si necesita algo estaré abajo.

B&B&B&B&B

Después del tráfico en el que se vieron atorados por casi media hora Brennan por fin regresaba a casa acompañada de John, quien conducía por la calle vacía en la que se encontraba la casa de la antropóloga, apenas a unas casas el chofer divisó una SUV negra estacionada en la acera y con lo cual presintió que una nueva tormenta se avecinaba, sin embargo no dijo nada, estacionó el auto en el jardín y ayudó a Brennan a bajar del auto, una vez que la antropóloga entró en la casa John se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín en espera de que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Brennan entró en la cocina esperando encontrar a Anne, sin embargo la habitación estaba vacía, volteó a ver hacia la mesa y encontró el escucha-bebés encendido, sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando escuchó una voz masculina proveniente del aparato:

_-¿Quieres escuchar un consejo que me dio mi abuelo Pops? Bueno, cuando era pequeño él me dijo "no golpees a las niñas aunque lo merezcan" y bueno, creo que eso incluía no las lastimes por más que ellas te lastimen a ti…_- Brennan pudo oír como soltaba un suspiro - _y luego me dijo "termina de comer tu carne, sabes que cuesta mucho" y bueno, creo que el más genial de todos, "si tus amigos saltan del puente, tú no lo hagas" y pues… _

Brennan apagó el monitor, sintiendo como todo se volvía en su contra, y fue entonces cuando sintió que era momento de dejar las cosas tal y como ella quería.

…

Booth dejó a un lado el biberón, mientras veía como Math caía dormido de nuevo en sus brazos, continuó meciéndose un par de minutos cuando notó que había alguien en la puerta de nuevo, habló sin siquiera voltear a ver:

-Se ha terminado todo, no dejó ni una sola gota - afirmó sonriendo.

-Me alegra, cada día come mejor- dijo una voz en un tono extremadamente frío, Booth se quedó estático y volteó a ver hacia la puerta, Brennan le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el semblante más serio que hubiera visto el agente en toda su vida.

* * *

_(*****)Usé el equipo de hockey favorito de David Boreanaz en la vida real, aunque estoy casi segura de que Booth y David comparten su gusto por el mismo equipo..._

_¿Debe continuar?_

_Déjame un review! =D_


	8. ¿Aceptas volver a Washington?

_Hola! _

_Perdonen la demora, pero la escuela me ha mantenido tan ocupada que apenas he podido escribir, sin embargo aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero poder actualizar cada semana, de verdad lo intentaré._

_A propósito, para las que han visto ya la sexta temporada, **(SPOILERS) **_

_En vista de que hemos visto la semana pasada como Hannah rechaza a Booth en su propuesta de matrimonio diciéndole que ella no es de las que se casan creo que mi fic ha caído en la categoría de what if? (que pasaría si?), pero es divertido pensar en algo asi no? bueno, aún así espero que les siga gustando... **(FIN SPOILERS)**_

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, alerts y favoritos, me hacen super mega feliz! Agradezco a **cintita potter **y** B **por comentar sin cuenta..._

_Bueno ahora sí a leer! Bss! =9__  
_

* * *

El avión proveniente de Irlanda aterrizó en la pista del aeropuerto de Chicago, un hombre de facciones afiladas veía con alegría por la ventanilla su ciudad natal de nuevo, el arqueólogo James Russel tomó su única maleta del compartimiento del avión, se la colgó al hombro y bajó, contento de regresar de su excavación, caminaba por el pasillo de salida, y aunque iba robando las miradas de todas las mujeres que admiraban su excelente físico, él en su mente sólo tenía cabeza para una sola: Temperance Brennan.

La conocía apenas hacía unos meses, exactamente unas semanas después de que ella había llegado al estado, se cruzó con ella en un pasillo del museo, y desde entonces logró cautivarlo, su sonrisa, su inexperiencia social, su racionalismo ante todo, habían platicado mucho, la mayoría de las veces el trabajo había sido el origen de sus conversaciones, comparaban sus puntos de vista y se envolvían en luchas de egos en las que ella solía ganarle y aunque sonase raro, él disfrutaba cada segundo de sus diálogos por más insignificantes que fueran, los revivía cada noche que llegaba a su casa y se sentía intrigado por esa tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, una tristeza que la acompañaba como su sombra, al principio creyó que era porque estaba embarazada, pero al poco desechó esa idea, cuando hablaba de los planes que tenía para su pequeño se le iluminaba la cara. Antes de irse a la excavación le pidió que evaluara la posibilidad de que iniciaran una relación, al regresar quería saber que era lo que había pensado, y en esos momentos era a donde se dirigía, a conocer la respuesta a esa interrogante.

B&B&B&B&B

-Hue… es decir Brennan –dijo el agente temeroso de la reacción que pudiera tener la antropóloga al oír su antiguo sobrenombre - no quiero pelear contigo… - dijo en tono mecía al bebé para evitar que se despertara.

Brennan se quedó callada por unos momentos, mientras Booth se levantaba de la mecedora para acostar al pequeño en su cuna:

-Está bien, supongo que aún estamos a tiempo…- contestó la antropóloga en el mismo tono frío, recargada en el marco de la puerta, aún sonriendo para sí misma al recordar todo lo que Booth le había dicho a Math – te espero abajo, no tardes, quiero acabar con esto pronto - y dicho esto se giró para salir de la habitación.

El agente aún con el bebé en brazos le besó cuidadosamente la frente y lo dejó recostado en su cunita, se quedó unos minutos observándolo dormir, comenzó a pasear sus dedos por la cabeza del bebé acariciando su suave cabellito, recorrió su mejilla y continuó hasta detenerse en su mano, quería postergar ese momento para siempre, pero supo que no lo conseguiría si no bajaba a hablar con Brennan, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió cerrándola tras de sí.

Brennan le esperaba en la sala, sentada mientras hojeaba una revista sobre medicina forense, al verlo llegar inmediatamente la cerró de golpe y se levantó del sillón.

-Brennan… - le dijo el agente soltando un suspiro.

-Booth escucha…

-No, por favor escúchame tú a mí…- le interrumpió él; confundida, Brennan clavó la vista en la de Booth - quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho.

-No sé a qué te refieres- le dijo ella mirándolo confundida.

-Claro que lo sabes Huesos, yo te orillé a que hicieras esto- le dijo el agente en tono culpable desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

-No, fui yo quien decidió hacerlo, tú no tuviste que ver en nada.

-Por favor no mientas – le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza - tú me dijiste que no querías estar más tiempo sola, debí de haber luchado por ti, apostar todo por nuestra relación, no intentar "pasar página"- dijo él dibujando las comillas en el aire- como tontamente hice.

-…- la antropóloga guardó silencio, eso era verdad, aunque ella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de eso y ahora ambos lo estaban pagando con creces - Booth, ya no quiero hablar de esto, por favor ve al grano.

-Bien ¿aceptas volver a Washington? – preguntó, temiendo lo peor, pero antes de que Brennan pudiera contestar sonó el timbre, el cual la antropóloga intentó ignorar, mientras el agente le miraba fijamente.

-Es que necesito que sepas algo…

-Brennan, sabes que esta herida me duele más que a ti - le interrumpió él con tristeza, mientras el timbre volvía a sonar.

-¿Me permites?- preguntó ella aprovechando el momento para ausentarse.

-¿Qué no Anne se encarga de eso?- preguntó Booth rodando los ojos y resoplando impaciente.

-Ella no está, además la puerta me queda más cerca a mí – y sin esperar a que el agente le pudiera rebatir se dirigió a la puerta, Booth estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se preguntaba a sí mismo cuando iba a acabar todo ese estira y afloja, cuando iba poder hablar con Ángela y decirle que su mejor amiga y su sobrino iban de regreso en el mismo avión que él a Washington, quería volver a su vida de antes, a resolver crímenes con ella, a tomar una copa después de un caso o a compartir un plato de papas fritas en el Diner; pensaba en todo eso cuando vio que la científica volvía acompañada de un hombre un poco más alto que ella, con cuerpo musculoso y con el cabello castaño y los ojos color almendra, le abrazaba por los hombros atrayéndola más hacia él mientras Brennan mostraba una sonrisa y le abrazaba por la cintura por lo que el ex – ranger en ese momento sintió la sangre hervir de coraje y celos.

-Booth, te presento al arqueólogo James Russel, James, él es el Agente Especial Seeley Booth –dijo mientras ambos hombres estrechaban sus manos, uno sonriendo y mostrando sus blancos dientes y el otro con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-Mucho gusto – dijo James sonriente.

El agente asintió con la cabeza sin contestarle al hombre mientras unía las piezas en su cabeza rápidamente; la "J" en la habitación de Math, la insistencia de Brennan para quedarse, John asegurándole que no se marcharía de nuevo... todo encajaba perfectamente… y él creyendo que aceptaría regresar a DC… de pronto se sintió estúpido por haber ido a buscarla, por creer que lo iba a estar esperando, debió de haber dejado de buscarla en el momento en que supo donde estaba, y debió de haber luchado por salvar su propia relación con Hannah…

-¿Booth?- preguntó la antropóloga, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo irritado.

-Si quieres puedo irme Joy_…- _dijo el antropólogo señalando la puerta que dirigía a la cocina.

Booth se quedó perplejo al oír eso ¿Brennan permitiendo que le llamaran Joy? Eso había superado los límites de todo lo que había visto u oído desde que fue en busca de la antropóloga.

-No, espera, el que se larga de aquí soy yo - exclamó de repente el agente para la sorpresa de Brennan y James, quienes se miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero aún no hemos terminado de hablar - le dijo Huesos.

-No hay nada más de que hablar Brennan, nos vemos - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, a lo que la antropóloga fue tras él.

-Oye espera Booth – le dijo ella tomándolo del antebrazo mientras el agente ponía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta – aún no me has dejado terminar, déjame explicarte…

Booth cerró la puerta y se giró para ver a Brennan pero sin dejarla hablar:

-Sólo te digo una cosa Temperance –le dijo señalándola con el dedo índice- y espero que te quede bien claro, ese niño que está durmiendo allá arriba es mi hijo, y aunque lleve el nombre de esa copia barata de Indiana Jones que está en tu sala lleva mi sangre…

-¿Copia barata de quién?- le interrumpió la antropóloga confundida.

-Olvídalo, no tiene caso, si llegas a necesitar algo, (aunque la verdad lo dudo conociéndote Brennan) sabes dónde encontrarme, a propósito, Ángela me pidió que te dijera que al menos le enviaras una foto de nuestro hijo, se muere de ganas de conocerlo, y espero que cuando Math crezca le digas que yo no fui el que tuvo la culpa de que sus padres no estuvieran juntos, sino tú –le exigió él, recordando el sueño que tuvo días atrás- adiós Brennan, espero que tú si puedas ser feliz - le dijo el agente y salió, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

* * *

_¿Debe continuar?_

_Déjame un review! =)_


	9. La Apuesta

_Hola! _

_Ok... lo siento... prometí actualizar la semana pasada, pero da la casualidad que se vinieron examenes toda la semana y vivi en un caos total... Lo siento mucho, espero que les guste este capi..._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, agregarme a alertas, favoritos, etc! me hacen super feliz! =P_

_Gracias a **Joselyn**, **Daniela**, **B** y **Sofi **por comentarme sin cuenta!_

_Ahora si! a leer! Bss! _

* * *

-¿Todo bien Joy?- le preguntó el arqueólogo al verla volver a la sala, a lo que la antropóloga soltó un pesado suspiro:

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Joy?- le preguntó Brennan entre molesta y sorprendida, la actitud de Booth le tomó totalmente desprevenida, además de que la visita de James era de lo más inoportuna en ese momento, quería hablar con el agente y decirle que aceptaría volver a Washington, sin embargo olvidó por completo que el arqueólogo volvía ese mismo día y que quería hablar con ella, no conforme con que arruinó su entrevista con el agente el hombre llegó con un nuevo mote: Joy.

-Bueno, creí que podría gustarte, además ¿así te llamas no?- le cuestionó él con expresión inocente.

-Mi nombre es Theresa, no Joy - le contestó ella seriamente, volteó a ver por la ventana de la sala distraídamente, iba a regresar la vista hacia el arqueólogo cuando notó algo: Booth no se había ido aún, estaba hablando con John en el jardín.

-¿Y por qué él te llamó Brennan? – le preguntó James intentando captar su atención de nuevo.

-¿Quién?- contestó ella distraída, aún viendo por la ventana, Booth se alejaba con grandes zancadas hacia su camioneta mientras John negaba con la cabeza y caminaba hacia el lado opuesto del jardín, desapareciendo de la vista de la antropóloga.

-El policía que se acaba de ir –dijo en un tono celoso- ¿podrías prestarme un poco de atención Theresa?- le reclamó el hombre al ver que Brennan tenía la vista clavada en la ventana.

-Lo siento… - dijo volteando a ver al arqueólogo -¿Booth? la verdad no sé porqué me llamó así- dijo ella fingiendo inocencia- ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema, no quería que la siguiera cuestionando acerca de su doloroso pasado.

James no le dio importancia al asunto e inmediatamente se le iluminaron los ojos:

-Fue una investigación realmente interesante, encontramos restos de trece aldeas celtas, dimos conferencias en el museo de Dublín y en las universidades, además conocí a una antropóloga forense, se llamaba Daisy Wicks, venía del Instituto Jeffersonian en Washington, nos ayudó muchísimo, aunque hablaba demasiado… - dijo él negando con la cabeza divertido - cuanto hubiera dado por que en lugar de ella hubiera ido la famosa antropóloga Temperance Brennan, pero según me contó ella ya no trabaja en el Instituto, pero en fin… ¡Fue extraordinario!

-¿Conoces a la Doctora Brennan?- preguntó la antropóloga nerviosa.

-No personalmente, pero he oído mucho de ella, he leído mucho acerca de su trabajo, es muy buena- dijo el arqueólogo encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

-¿No la has visto ni en fotografía?

James negó con la cabeza -¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas sobre esa Doctora? ¿Estás celosa? –dijo él sonriendo, pero Brennan negó con la cabeza molesta, en esos momentos le preocupaban cosas más importantes- ¿O acaso tiene algo que ver el que el policía te haya llamado Brennan?- preguntó él sin saber exactamente hacia donde iba todo eso.

-No James, sólo olvídalo… no sé por qué me llamó así - contestó ella cortante- me hubiera encantado ir a Irlanda, pero sabes que el bebé estaba por llegar y no podía arriesgarme a viajar- dijo ella con una media sonrisa, intentando disipar el dolor que aún le producía pensar en su vida en D.C.

-Es verdad… - dijo él con gesto pensativo – hablando del pequeñín… me muero de ganas de conocerlo, ¿es un niño verdad?- preguntó él, emocionado.

La antropóloga sonrió mientras asentía – Me temo que ganaste la apuesta James.

El hombre agitó el puño en señal de triunfo, Brennan tendría que acompañarlo a la comida que se daría para inaugurar una nueva sala en el Instituto de Arte de Chicago, en la cual ambos habían colaborado un par de veces, y James, ya que no la lograría convencer de que viajara a Irlanda con él le propuso una cosa: si el bebé era niño, algo de lo cual él estaba completamente seguro, ella le tendría que acompañar a él como su pareja, a pesar de que ambos habían recibido la invitación, y si era niña, tal como lo aseguraba Brennan, cada quien iría con su respectiva pareja; a lo que la antropóloga había aceptado sin rechistar.

-¿Entonces irás conmigo Theresa?

Brennan asintió, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla y justo en ese momento se oyó un quejido proveniente de arriba:

-¿Quieres subir a conocer a Math? – preguntó la antropóloga, pensando que quizá, después de todo lo que había pasado con Booth, no sería tan malo aceptar la propuesta de James y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hijo en el hospital.

B&B&B&B&B

_En otro punto de la ciudad…_

Una SUV negra se estacionó en las afueras del hotel, un enojado agente cruzó el lobby del hotel y se dirigió hacia el restaurante que tenía el hotel, se sentó en el primer banco de la barra que encontró libre y pidió una hamburguesa con patatas fritas, a pesar de su enojo, moría de hambre, mientras esperaba comenzó a jugar con la botella de catsup, la paseaba distraídamente entre sus manos hasta que una mujer le interrumpió en sus pensamientos:

-Disculpe ¿Me permite la catsup? Me temo que la mía ha desaparecido- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Oh claro… aquí tiene- dijo él mientras se la extendía y la miraba extrañado - ¿Hannah? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Seeley? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Vine a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes del trabajo… - dijo él sin ganas, no quería hablar del intento fallido de ir tras Brennan- ¿y tú? Pensé que estarías en la Franja de Gaza, haciendo un reportaje de la retirada de las tropas o algo así…

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza – No, esta vez no, me enviaron aquí para cubrir la inauguración de una sala en el Instituto de Arte la próxima semana, según mi jefe asistirán personalidades muy importantes y debo cubrir paso a paso todo lo que ocurra allá.

-Vaya, que interesante…- dijo mientras un mesero le servía su plato- ¿Gustas acompañarme?

La mujer asintió y se sentó junto a él en la barra, al ver el plato de Booth ella extendió la mano y le robó una patata, Booth la miró con recelo y tristeza, la única que hacía eso era Brennan, en el Royal, cuando se dedicaban a resolver crímenes como compañeros, antes de que se involucraran terceros o declaraciones de amor fallidas _"Deja de pensar en ella Seeley, ella ya no te necesita, ahora está con otro"_ pensó con tristeza, tragó en seco, mientras Hannah comía su patata, comenzó a echar catsup en su hamburguesa en silencio y empezó a comer.

-¿Aún no sabes nada de Temperance?- preguntó la reportera, probando un poco de su ensalada.

Booth se quedó callado unos momentos, mientras pensaba todavía en lo que había pasado en casa de Brennan – No, no he sabido nada de ella… Hace meses que dejé de buscarla – dijo con un tono que intentaba demostrar indiferencia aunque estaba cargado de enojo.

-Lo siento mucho Seeley, sé cuanto significaba para ti encontrarla.

-Bah… no importa –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- de todas maneras, creo que no necesitaba de mí… - contestó el agente muy a su pesar- ahora estoy solo… de nuevo…

Hannah posó su mano suavemente en el brazo de Booth - Estaba pensando, que quizá… bueno, no sé si quieras o si puedas… pero podrías acompañarme a la comida, como amigo solamente claro, tengo dos boletos y…

-Claro que sí Hannah, te acompañaré- le interrumpió él sin pensarlo, probablemente no estaba tan lejos de poder salvar su relación con la reportera -¿En dónde te estás hospedando?

-Aquí mismo. Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿no crees?

-Sí ya lo creo…- dijo el agente con la cabeza recargada sobre su puño - entonces ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-A la una en la recepción ¿está bien?

-Perfecto, ahí nos vemos…

Continuaron conversando cerca de una hora, hasta que la reportera se tuvo que retirar porque tenía una cita y a la cual iba justa de tiempo, ambos se despidieron un poco formales y después de pagar sus respectivas cuentas Booth le acompañó hasta la puerta del automóvil que estaba esperando a la reportera en la puerta del hotel, después de esto salió a caminar un poco, necesitaba despejar su mente de todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba por hacer.

* * *

_¿Debe continuar?_

_Déjame un review! =)_


	10. Dime si él

_Hola! _

_Les traigo un nuevo capi, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora... Espero que les siga gustando esta historia..._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus alerts, favoritos, reviews, etc! Me hacen muy feliz!_

_Gracias a **Daniela, marah, jhbnk y blackjam** por comentarme sin cuenta!_

_Ahora sí! a leer! _

* * *

_Y hoy te vuelvo a ver…_

_Tú sigues siendo el recuerdo aquel que una vez…_

_Bailó conmigo un rato y se fue…_

Eran casi las doce del día, los rayos de sol se colaban abiertamente por las cortinas, uno de ellos le dio en la cara obligándolo a despertar, las sábanas estaban enrolladas en su cuerpo, tenía una sensación de vacío y culpabilidad pero ¿qué era? Se giró en la cama buscando el origen de sus sentimientos, la cama estaba vacía, suspiró, tomó la almohada que estaba a su lado y se tapó la cara con ella, soltando un bufido de frustración, respiró hondo y fue entonces cuando detectó un perfume que hacía meses no olía, pero que conocía a la perfección, sintió una pesadez aún más grande en el estómago y se levantó, sorprendentemente tenía unos bóxers puestos, había un carrito con café, jugo y fruta a mitad de la habitación, se acercó no muy seguro aún de lo que estaba pasando y se sirvió una taza de café.

-¿Seeley?- una voz femenina le hizo girar la cabeza al agente, encontrando a una mujer recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño con una bata blanca y una toalla en la cabeza – ¡Oh! Genial, ya has despertado.

-¿Hannah? - preguntó Booth dejando la taza de café en el carrito, todavía confundido - ¿Quieres café?- dijo sólo por decir algo mientras servía otra taza, no quería que Hannah se diera cuenta de lo confundido que estaba.

-Vaya, te adelantaste al desayuno… Bueno de todas maneras no importa – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose al carrito para tomar la taza de café que Booth momentos antes había dejado - ya casi me voy, aún me vas a acompañar a la fiesta ¿verdad?

-Claro… Claro que sí.

La reportera depositó de nuevo la taza en el carrito y se acercó a Booth depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del agente, algo que a él le costó segundos captar, y sintiendo como su culpabilidad iba en aumento preguntó:

-Hannah… tú yo… - dijo mientras chocaba los laterales de sus índices, a lo que la mujer le dirigió una mirada confusa, al ver que ella no entendía dejó de hacer ese ademán – ¿tú yo tuvimos sexo?

Ella le miró con expresión divertida al entender el significado de su ademán:

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?- preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados, levantando las cejas.

-Sólo que nos encontramos en el bar, compartimos un par de cervezas, platicamos un rato y nos despedimos, cada quien se fue a su habitación…

La reportera le lanzó una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Seeley, es tarde, debo acabar de arreglarme.

Y dicho esto caminó hacia el baño y se encerró en él, dejando a Booth confundido y en calzoncillos.

B&B&B&B&B

Brennan se miró al espejo, sus ojeras estaban más resaltadas que nunca, denotando cansancio, Math llevaba llorando dos noches seguidas, algo que a la antropóloga le tenía sumamente preocupada, a pesar de sus amplios conocimientos acerca del cuerpo humano no sabía que le ocurría a su pequeño y lo peor: no saber cómo solucionarlo. En esos momentos el bebé dormía en su cuna, después de no haber querido tomar su biberón para desayunar y lograr que a Brennan casi se le hiciera tarde: casi.

-¿Doctora Brennan? – Preguntó Anne al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de la antropóloga.

-¿Qué ocurre Anne?- contestó ella mientras se colocaba el pendiente en su oreja y revisaba si su maquillaje disfrazaba su cansancio.

-El señor Russel le espera en la sala.

-Gracias Anne, enseguida bajo.

Brennan tomó la pequeña cartera que hacía juego con sus zapatos y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con la mujer:

-Espero no tardar mucho, aún no sé que le ocurre a Math.

-Descuide Doctora, si ocurre algo le llamaré.

La antropóloga asintió y se dirigió a la habitación del bebé, después de cerciorarse de que el pequeño no necesitaba nada bajó para encontrarse con el arqueólogo, quien lucía más guapo que de costumbre, algo que Brennan no pasó por alto; un traje en color beige y una camisa azul con un par de botones desabrochados le daban un aire de modelo. Él tampoco pasó por alto lo bien que lucía Brennan en ese vestido rojo, el cual resaltaba sus bien definidas curvas.

-Vaya… que bien te ves - dijo él tomando de la mano a Brennan y dándole una vuelta – vas a ser la envidia de la fiesta.

Ella se ruborizó un poco – No lo creo, aún no he regresado a mi talla.

-No digas tonterías Theresa, estás preciosa, aún le debo las gracias a tu pequeño- dijo el hombre esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

…

…

…

La pareja entró tomada de la mano al salón de fiestas, la mayoría de los presentes conversaban de pie en pequeños círculos, algunos otros se encontraban sentados en las mesas distribuidas alrededor del amplio salón.

-¿Me permiten su invitación?- preguntó un chico vestido de smoking.

La mujer le extendió un par de boletos junto con la invitación.

-Bien, gracias, pueden pasar, su mesa es la número nueve.

-¡Oh Seeley mira! – Exclamó la reportera una vez que entraron al salón, jalando del brazo al agente y apuntando con el dedo a un grupito en el fondo del salón - ¡ahí está el director del Instituto! – Dijo señalando a un hombre de unos sesenta años, que platicaba alegremente con otras personas - tengo que ir a entrevistarlo, no tardo ¿quieres venir?

-mmm… no lo creo, mejor esperaré en la mesa si no te importa.

-Claro… – dijo ella plantándole un beso en la mejilla, algo que a Booth comenzaba a gustarle, después de todo si no había conseguido que Brennan volviera con él a Washington ¿qué perdía al intentar algo con Hannah de nuevo?

Media hora después la reportera no había vuelto a la mesa y el agente comenzaba a aburrirse, jugueteaba distraídamente con un palito de pan cuando vio entrar al salón a Brennan tomada del brazo de James, se removió en la silla para comprobar si en realidad era ella y al ver que se aproximaba hacia una mesa cercana a la suya apretó tan fuerte el palito de pan que lo dejó reducido a polvo.

Brennan por su parte se sentía nerviosa, después de todo no sabía quién asistiría al evento, y siendo ella una antropóloga famosa corría el riesgo de que le descubrieran, sin embargo respiró profundamente y se dejó llevar del brazo de James hasta la mesa que les asignaron, la número diez; paseó su vista por los alrededores del salón y ahí le encontró, sentado en la mesa, sólo, con un palito de pan hecho polvo y rodeado de personas que cuchicheaban entre ellas; la antropóloga sintió como el agente le desnudaba con la mirada y se sentó rápidamente en la mesa, dándole la espalda, preguntándose qué diablos hacía en la reunión; James, quien también notó la presencia del agente, aprovechó para rodear a la científica con su brazo y atraerla más hacia él, a lo cual ella no opuso resistencia, lo cual aprovechó para ignorar al agente.

Después de la comida la música comenzó a sonar suavemente, invitando a los presentes a unirse a la pista de baile.

-¿Me permite esta pieza? – preguntó James mientras se paraba de la mesa y le extendía la mano a Brennan, ella volteó a ver a la mesa del agente, pero él estaba concentrado hablando con otra mujer, por lo que tomó la mano del arqueólogo y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-¿Quieres bailar Seeley?- le preguntó Hannah, quería disculparse de cierto modo por haber dejado a Booth solo tanto tiempo.

-Claro, vamos- dijo él viendo el par de asientos vacíos de la mesa de la antropóloga _"quiero ver que tan bien lo pasa Brennan con Indiana Jones", _pensó celoso.

En el momento en el que llegaron a la pista James le susurraba algo al oído a Brennan, con lo cual la antropóloga sonrió y recargó aún más su barbilla en el hombro del arqueólogo, Booth rodó los ojos y abrazó a Hannah por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, poco a poco ambas parejas se encontraron próximas, Hannah le daba la espalda a James, con lo que Brennan podía ver perfectamente a Booth; el agente le lanzó una mirada de reproche, algo que hizo sentir a la antropóloga un nudo en el estómago, y como no estaba dispuesta a soportar la irracional actitud de Booth le susurró a James:

-¿Nos podemos sentar? Aún no me acostumbro a usar zapatos con tacón de nuevo.

James asintió y le dio un suave beso en la frente, le tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y se dirigieron a la mesa poco después Brennan salió en dirección hacia los sanitarios y Booth aprovechando que la música se detuvo fue tras la antropóloga.

-¡Brennan! – Gritó Booth al salir al vestíbulo del salón, un vestido color rojo desapareció detrás de una columna, por lo que el agente fue tras él - ¡Brennan! – gritó de nuevo y aceleró su paso, al ver que la antropóloga daba la vuelta en un pasillo, y justo cuando la mujer empujaba la puerta del sanitario de damas le tomó por el brazo y la obligó a volver la vista.

-¡Suéltame Booth!- dijo liberándose de la mano del agente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto a ti.

-Esto es parte de mi trabajo Booth, por si no lo sabías, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-Yo nada- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- vine acompañando a… a una amiga.

Brennan levantó las cejas en señal de incredulidad – No te creo.

-Realmente no me interesa si me crees.

La antropóloga puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para entrar al baño cuando fue detenida de nuevo por el agente.

-¿Estás saliendo con el arqueólogo ese?- preguntó Booth sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Sí – contestó ella automáticamente. El ex – ranger sintió palidecer de repente, Brennan intentó entrar de nuevo en el baño, aunque realmente no necesitaba entrar, solo quería ganar tiempo, pero una vez más fue detenida por el agente.

-Sólo contéstame algo, y te juro Brennan, te juro por nuestro hijo que te dejaré en paz, que no volverás a saber nada de mí – dijo con la voz quebrándosele mientras le tomaba de los hombros y clavaba la vista en la de ella – dime si él te conoce la mitad, si sabe que odias la fruta cocida o que tu animal favorito son los delfines, que tus flores favoritas son las margaritas y los narcisos, y que tu planeta favorito es Júpiter…- dijo con los ojos empañados- ¿él te ama la mitad de lo que te amo yo?

Brennan tragó en secó, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos:

-Booth…

-¡Contéstame Brennan!

-¿Temperance? ¿Eres tú? - una voz femenina preguntó desde el final del pasillo, ambos giraron la cabeza y Booth bajó rápidamente las manos, Brennan se quedó helada, nadie le había llamado así desde que dejó Washington, la mujer se aproximó aún más a ella y fue cuando la antropóloga la reconoció: Hannah Burley; la reportera la envolvió en un efusivo abrazo al cual Brennan correspondió apenas.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la mujer – Seeley ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No estás contento de haberla encontrado?

Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir, realmente no estaban seguros de que era lo mejor que debían hacer en ese momento, pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo el móvil de Brennan sonó:

-Hola Anne ¿Qué ocurre? –La antropóloga preguntó angustiada -¿Qué? ¿A dónde lo llevaron?- preguntó aún más alarmada – En este momento voy para allá.

-¿Todo bien Temperance? –preguntó la reportera al ver lo alterada que estaba Brennan.

-No, me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo, antes de que Hannah pudiera pedirle una explicación a Booth el celular de él timbró anunciando un mensaje de texto:

"_Math está enfermo. Hospital Saint Joseph. Urge tu presencia. Atte. John" _

Booth cerró el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo -Lo siento Hannah, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- dijo el agente plantándole un beso en la frente a la mujer y se echó a correr por el pasillo por donde momentos antes Brennan había desaparecido.

* * *

_Antes de que lo olvide, los versos que están al principio del capi son de la canción "la chica del gorro azul" de La Oreja de Van Gogh, me gustó por que a mi parecer hace una referencia al capi 5x17 "the death of the queen bee" cuando B&B bailan en la fiesta de Bren... _

_¿Debe continuar?_

_Déjame tu review! =P_


	11. Verdades a Medias

_Hola! _

_Bueno, para empezar, les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y su lealtad a esta historia, ya que gracias a esto el fic ya llegó a los 100 reviews, la verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos... por eso pido una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar, pero tenía un bloqueo mental que sumado a los examenes y tareas de la uni lo unico que conseguía eran pedacitos de capi, pero por fin lo terminé, espero les guste este acomodo de piezas xDD _

_Como ya les dije, agradezco sus reviews, alerts, favoritos, etc! _

_Gracias a **pimar**, **Karla** y** B** por comentar sin cuenta... _

* * *

-¡Hannah! - gritó Booth al final del pasillo; la reportera detuvo su trayecto hacia el baño y giró sobre sus talones, dejando que la puerta del sanitario se cerrara sola - Hannah, necesito que me digas una cosa – dijo Booth aproximándose hacia ella y tomándola de los hombros suavemente – y necesito que seas sincera conmigo, de ti depende que recupere a Brennan y a mi hijo…- La mujer le miró estupefacta - ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-¿Tu hijo? ¿Tuviste un hijo con ella? - preguntó la reportera, entre confundida y dolida, ignorando la pregunta del agente – Sabías que vendría… ¡Sabías que ella vivía aquí! ¡Ya la habías encontrado! ¡Dios! ¡Qué tonta fui! - exclamó liberándose de las manos de Booth, mientras pasaba una mano por su frente, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Hannah… escúchame…- ella le dio la espalda alejándose, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, él se aproximó de nuevo hasta ella, reprimiendo el deseo de tomarla otra vez por los hombros "_¿Por qué tiene que ser así con todas?_" pensó frustrado – Es verdad, ya sabía que ella vivía aquí pero…- se quedó callado un momento por lo que ella se giró para verlo de nuevo, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Me mentiste… dijiste que no la habías encontrado… ¿Te quedaste de ver con ella aquí no es cierto?

-No, la verdad es que no – Booth se estaba impacientando, su hijo lo necesitaba, y probablemente Brennan, aunque no estaba seguro de eso último – Vine porque tú me lo pediste, encontrarla aquí fue una coincidencia, yo no quería… pero verla con ese… - Ella arqueó las cejas confundida – con ese tipo que la venía acompañando, no lo pude soportar, quería que me diera una explicación…

Hannah asintió –Bien Seeley, lo siento… - se disculpó, en el fondo se sentía hasta cierto punto ilógica, armándole una escenita de celos a Booth, él ya no era su pareja, o más bien nunca lo fue, no como lo era con Brennan, la tensión que destilaban ellos desde que trabajaban juntos en Washington no era ni la décima parte del amor que él le podía profesar a Hannah, eran amores distintos, y ella lo sabía.

Booth le miró, aceptando su disculpa – Bueno, supongo que aquí nos despedimos… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar - suerte Hannah – terminó él sin mucha convicción, y se giró para abandonar el lugar.

-No tuvimos sexo - dijo ella antes de que Booth desapareciera por el pasillo, con lo cual el agente se detuvo en seco, volteándola a ver- acabé en tu habitación porque perdí la llave de la mía… era muy tarde para el papeleo de reposición, pero no ocurrió nada Seeley, te lo juro… - dijo ella agachando la mirada- espero que aún no sea tarde para que puedas ser feliz con Temperance y con tu hijo.

-Gracias Hannah – dijo él con total sinceridad, alejándose por el pasillo.

B&B&B&B&B

Brennan llegó corriendo al área de pediatría, John le esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones, junto con Anne, quien no paraba de retorcer un pañuelo de tela, en cuanto el hombre la vio aproximarse se levantó del asiento, desde lejos podía percibirse la angustia y la preocupación de la antropóloga por la salud de su pequeño.

-Doctora Brennan – dijo John aproximándose hacia ella.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó la antropóloga, completamente alterada.

-Cálmese Doctora por favor… - contestó el hombre tomándola por los hombros – lo hemos traído porque…

-Porque comenzó a llorar demasiado – le interrumpió Anne levantándose del sillón, por lo que el hombre soltó a Brennan para que pudiera aproximarse a la mujer y poder prestarle atención- no quiso tomar su biberón, cuando tomé su temperatura estaba muy alta, y preferimos traerlo, pero no entiendo porque aún no nos han dicho que tiene… - finalizó mientras se volvía a sentar en uno de los sillones y comenzaba a retorcer de nuevo el pañuelo entre sus manos.

-No le puede pasar nada malo… - dijo Brennan negando con la cabeza y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-Calma Doctora, todo va a estar bien – contestó el hombre, intentando tranquilizarla; justo en esos momentos un doctor apareció en la sala, haciendo anotaciones en una tabla, se detuvo ante ellos guardando la pluma en su bata y preguntó:

-¿Familiares de Mathew Brandon?

Brennan caminó directo hacia el hombre:

-Yo soy su madre ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – le cuestionó la científica de golpe, antes de que el doctor continuara hablando.

-El bebé tiene una hernia abdominal de alrededor de dos centímetros y medio a la altura de la cicatriz umbilical, es necesario que operemos para evitar…

-Una perforación intestinal o peritonitis* - sentenció Brennan antes de que la voz se le quebrara.

-Así es, necesitamos que firme la autorización para la intervención - dijo el doctor extendiéndole la tabla con el permiso a la antropóloga, quien lo firmó con manos temblorosas y se lo regresó, cuando el hombre lo tuvo en sus manos le pidió contestara una serie de preguntas relacionadas con los síntomas que había presentado el bebé en los últimos días, la antropóloga contestó cada una de ellas reprimiendo las lágrimas, la culpabilidad le estaba carcomiendo, una vez que contestó el interrogatorio el doctor le explicó de manera rápida en qué consistiría la cirugía, aunque prácticamente Brennan sabía paso a paso como se iba a realizar la operación escuchó atentamente al médico y cuando terminó de hablar el hombre se retiró directo hacia el quirófano.

Al cerrarse las puertas por donde momentos antes había aparecido el doctor la antropóloga comenzó a llorar, no podía dejar de sentirse responsable por lo que le estaba pasando a su pequeño, según la estadística el padecimiento era común, sin embargo el no poder darse cuenta de los síntomas era lo que más le atormentaban; al ver el estado en el que estaba John se acercó a ella tomándola por el hombro para tranquilizarla:

-Calma Doctora, todo saldrá bien…

Brennan no le contestó, simplemente se aferró al hombre y continuó llorando silenciosamente, cosa que a él le tomó completamente desprevenido, así que se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos _"Maldita sea Booth ¿dónde estás?" _Pensó enojado, fue entonces cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente, y sus deseos de querer golpear al agente se hicieron mayores:

_Eran casi las dos de la mañana, la primavera apenas iniciaba y el calor se sentía más intenso esa noche, John se levantó por un poco de agua a la cocina, iba caminando sigilosamente cuando notó que la puerta del estudio estaba entreabierta, dejando escapar una rendija de luz, detuvo su trayecto a la cocina y se dirigió hacia el estudio, seguramente Brennan seguía trabajando como era su costumbre, abrió despacio la puerta, dispuesto a obligar a la antropóloga a subir a dormirse, si no lo hacía por ella lo debía hacer al menos por su bebé, a sus casi ocho meses de embarazo debía de descansar lo más posible._

_-¿Doctora Brennan? – susurró el hombre asomando la cabeza por la puerta, esperando encontrar a la científica tras el ordenador de la computadora, enfrascada en algún reporte o algo así, pero al no obtener respuesta entró para apagar la luz, fue entonces cuando la encontró, profundamente dormida en el sofá, al parecer había estado llorando, su respiración entrecortada así lo indicaba, tenía los audífonos en sus oídos y una caja junto a ella, al acercarse un poco más a ella vio su escaso contenido: un pequeño cerdito, un pitufo que bien podría ser Filósofo, un par de fotos y la caja de un CD, la portada rezaba "Foreigner"; le retiró con cuidado los audífonos, por los cuales todavía resonaba "Hot Blooded", apagó el reproductor de música y lo apartó, pasó un brazo por debajo de la espalda y las piernas de Brennan y la cargó para llevarla a su habitación, la antropóloga se acurrucó recargando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y dejó escapar un susurro que sonó algo así como "Booth"; el hombre sintió una oleada de coraje contra el agente, odiaba ver a Brennan en ese estado, sin embargo negó con la cabeza y continuó con su tarea de llevar a la mujer a su habitación._

B&B&B&B&B

Booth llevaba una hora de retraso, después de su diálogo con Hannah había salido directo hacia el hospital, pero dado que no conocía del todo la ciudad no pudo encontrar un atajo que lo librara del tráfico vespertino, impaciente, golpeó el volante, mientras un semáforo cambiaba la luz a rojo.

…

Aparcó en el primer lugar que encontró libre y corrió hacia los ascensores, sin importarle si Brennan estaba con James y no quería verle, en esos momentos su hijo era lo que más le importaba. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y salió como un huracán hacia la estación de enfermeras, antes de que llegara pudo ver a John recargado en el barandal de la sala de espera, por lo que caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta alcanzarle:

-¡John! ¿Cómo está Math? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por qué lo trajeron? – preguntó de golpe.

El hombre le volteó a ver sin la clara intención de contestar a sus preguntas:

-¡Por Dios Booth! ¡¿En dónde estabas? – le cuestionó en un susurro cargado de enojo.

Booth rodó los ojos furioso:

-Ten por seguro que no estaba jugando a ver cuánto tardaba en llegar- le contestó entre dientes.

-Mira cómo está Brennan- dijo señalando a la antropóloga, el ex ranger desvió la mirada lentamente, esperando verla llorando desesperada, envuelta en los brazos de James y no pudo evitar sentirse la peor basura del mundo al ver a la antropóloga sola, con la vista clavada en el vaso de café que sostenía en las manos con el rostro inexpresivo, sumida en sus propias cavilaciones – Ella te necesita Booth – aseveró el hombre en voz baja.

-Claro que no, ella no necesita a nadie, mírala – dijo señalándola - ni siquiera es capaz de expresar alguna emoción, su racionalidad no tiene límites, si estoy aquí es por mi hijo únicamente – afirmó Booth levantando la voz.

-No hables así de ella, tú no sabes cómo la ha pasado- contestó el hombre elevando también el tono. Booth chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza:

-¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ! – Exclamó él acercándose y tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta, a lo que John le empujó para que lo soltara.

Brennan al oír a la discusión elevó la vista y se sorprendió al encontrar a Booth peleando con John al otro lado de la sala de espera, por lo que se acercó para separar a los hombres, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos John gritó:

-¡Cállate Booth! O en estos momentos le digo a Brennan toda la verdad.

Antes de que el agente pudiera contestar se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un vaso chocando contra el suelo y líquido derramándose:

-¿De qué verdad estás hablando John? – preguntó una voz femenina, al voltear ambos encontraron a Brennan parada con los ojos abiertos como platos, paseando la vista de Booth a John y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

* * *

_*Traté de que esta parte fuera lo más verosímil posible, investigué en varios libros y en internet, pero dado que la medicina no es lo mío sino la bioquímica no estoy completamente segura de que estas sean las únicas consecuencias que pudiera tener este padecimiento... _

_Próximo capi ¿En dónde quedó James? =9_

_¿Debe continuar?_

_Déjame un review!_


	12. Promesas

_Hola! _

_Bueno, espero que estén muy bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo final como tal de esta historia, esta semana tocan seminarios de recuperación y tuve más tiempo de escribir, espero que les guste, el epílogo está a la mitad, pero prometo traérselos pronto =)_

_Les agradezco muchísimo por agregarme a alerts, favoritos, dejarme sus reviews, etc! Me hicieron super feliz! =D_

_Gracias a **Karla** y a **bety** por comentarme sin cuenta! _

_¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Aún no me puedo creer que Emily esté embarazada, sólo espero que el bebé se parezca a ella o que al menos tenga sus ojos, apuesto a que será un bebé precioso..._

_Ahora si a leer!_

* * *

-¿De qué verdad estás hablando John? – preguntó una voz femenina, al voltear ambos encontraron a Brennan parada con los ojos abiertos como platos, paseando la vista de Booth a John y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Ambos hombres se separaron inmediatamente.

-Temperance… - dijo el agente casi en un susurro, pálido como la cera.

-Contéstame John ¿Qué verdad? – dijo la antropóloga en tono imperioso, ignorando olímpicamente al agente.

-Doctora Brennan, creo que no es el momento para discutir e…

-¡Ya me cansé de saber verdades a medias! ¡¿Qué está pasando? – exclamó furiosa, en esos momentos deseaba tener la habilidad de "leer a la gente" y poder saber qué estaba sucediendo.

-Estás muy alterada, por favor espera al menos a… - le rogó Booth.

-Por última vez… - dijo Brennan cerrando los ojos impaciente – dejen de fingir que no es nada, sé que se conocen, los vi hablando el otro día en el jardín, discutiendo para ser más exacta…

Ambos hombres se voltearon a ver, con la culpabilidad chispeando en sus ojos.

-Creo que ya es hora de hablar, pero a mí no me corresponde esa parte ¿O sí Booth?- preguntó el hombre volteando a ver al ex ranger, quien tragó en seco mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¿Nos podrías dejar solos?- preguntó el agente, fulminando con la mirada a John.

-No – contestó él cruzándose de brazos de manera retadora.

-Si nos vas a dejar solos John - sentenció Brennan.

-No – dijo el hombre una vez más – Seeley le contará lo que le corresponde a él y yo le diré el porqué cedí a todo esto.

El agente soltó un bufido de enfado, mientras ella le miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que te encontré casi dos meses después de que te fuiste de Washington? – preguntó Booth devolviendo la vista a la antropóloga, quien se limitó a asentir vagamente, incitándolo a continuar – Bueno, John fue uno de los agentes que me apoyó para encontrarte, cuando me dijeron que te habían localizado…

-Espera, ¿Eres un agente? – preguntó Brennan desconcertada mirando al hombre.

-Así es Doctora – contestó él muy a su pesar - no soy ningún chofer que mandaron de la agencia de colocación, soy Agente Especial del FBI, yo era el que estaba a cargo de toda la investigación, cuando la localizamos aquí en Chicago me dediqué a investigar en dónde estaba viviendo, en donde trabajaba, además Booth me hizo investigar a todas las personas con las que se relacionaba, y me pidió que me trasladaran aquí para que cuidara de usted y de su pequeño y que… - el hombre guardó silencio.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó la antropóloga con decepción.

-Que me mantuviera al tanto de cómo iba todo, él fue el que me informó cómo evolucionaba tu embarazo, cómo estabas tú, el bebé… - completó Booth agachando la mirada, culpable- Por eso supe que el nacimiento de Math estaba programado… quería estar ahí para verlo nacer y que tú no pasaras por eso sola, pero una vez más, el destino se puso en mi contra…

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, una mirada pedía perdón a gritos mientras que la otra demostraba un dolor y decepción disfrazado de frialdad.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto John? Yo confié en ti… - dijo Brennan con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, las cuales reprimió apretando los ojos y respirando profundamente - ¿Y quién es Anne? Digo, si es que así es como se llama…

-Sí Doctora Brennan, su nombre es Anne, ella es mi esposa – afirmó el hombre mientras Brennan posaba la vista en él de nuevo.

-¿Sabe algo acerca de todo lo que hemos hablado? – preguntó la científica, dolida.

-No, usted me lo confió, por lo que yo no se lo he contado a nadie.

La mujer asintió, y Booth con los nervios de punta, esperaba un reclamo más grande por parte de Brennan, que lo corriera del hospital, o que huyera sin que pudiera encontrarla de nuevo, estaba imaginando lo peor cuando de pronto vio a la antropóloga girarse y caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde estaban ellos, Booth iba a ir tras ella, pero John le detuvo del brazo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Es que no la has visto?- le dijo Booth señalándola, mientras la veía desaparecer por el pasillo.

-¿Es que no la conoces? Necesita estar sola…

El agente negó vagamente con la cabeza y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones de la salita, junto con John, quien esperaba a que Anne regresara de la cafetería.

…

…

Booth no cabía de la angustia, habían pasado sólo quince minutos desde que había llegado al hospital y aunado a que se había retrasado casi una hora le preocupaba no tener noticias de su pequeño, tenía la cabeza recargada sobre sus puños, con la vista clavada en el suelo, rogaba que no le pasara nada malo a su hijo cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba:

-¿Booth?- el agente levantó la vista y se encontró con John – Math ya salió de la cirugía, si quieres puedes pasar a verlo.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó él casi en automático parándose del sillón.

-El doctor me dijo que todo salió bien, ahora está en recuperación.

- ¿Y Brennan?

-Aún no ha vuelto, la iré a buscar.

-Gracias John – contestó él palmeándole el hombro.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso somos los amigos…

Booth asintió y se alejó caminando por el pasillo que le indicó la enfermera y después de ponerse la protección necesaria para no contaminar la sala entró a ver a su pequeño, iba caminando lentamente hacia el fondo de la sala cuando notó que su hijo no se encontraba solo, al aproximarse se dio cuenta de que era Brennan, un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, observaba al bebé tiernamente, le acariciaba la mejilla con el dedo suavemente a través de uno de los orificios laterales de la cuneta, tan concentrada estaba que no notó la presencia de Booth hasta que él se paró en el lado opuesto de la cuna.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el agente mientras introducía la mano por un orificio y tomaba la mano del pequeño.

-Bien, el doctor dice que el peligro ya pasó, en un par de días me lo podré llevar a casa - dijo Brennan limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Gracias a Dios… – susurró Booth.

La antropóloga suspiró, viendo como el pequeño respiraba acompasadamente, ambos se quedaron en silencio, con la vista puesta en Math, a veces Booth le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Brennan, pero ella le ignoraba en todo sentido, aún le dolía el que le hubiera mentido de esa manera; sacó una mano de la cuneta y la colocó sobre la cubierta de la cuna, mientras con la otra tomaba de la manita al bebé y la acariciaba con el pulgar.

-Supongo que en cuanto le den el alta me voy de Chicago Huesos, no quiero seguirles estorbando – dijo el agente de repente, tomando la mano que Brennan tenía libre, algo que a la antropóloga le tomó por sorpresa, por lo que levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, pero sin apartar su mano, a pesar de todo aún disfrutaba el contacto de su piel contra la de ella - sólo quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice, sé que fui un tonto al dejarte ir y creer que cuando te encontrara todo iba a ser igual entre nosotros…

Brennan le seguía mirando fijamente sin poder articular palabra.

-Sé que ahora estás con James y que seguramente él será un buen padre para Math, si no, no le habrías llamado así… - continuó hablando Booth con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas – ya te lo había dicho, espero que puedas ser feliz con él y que no te haga sufrir como yo…

-Creo que no es el momento…- dijo la antropóloga negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que lo es Huesos, es decir… Brennan, te hice mucho daño, y ahora lo estoy pagando con creces, soy libre y no me sirve, intenté compartir mi vida con otra y lo único que quería era irme, a donde vivo desde que no estás ya no lo llamo hogar…

La científica le miró, un sinfín de emociones se arremolinaban en su interior:

-Booth escúchame… tienes que saber que el segundo nombre de Math no es James, es Joseph, como tú, y no estoy con James, te mentí porque creí que habías vuelto con Hannah, antes de venir aquí hablé con él y le dije la verdad acerca de nosotros… creo que no entendió del todo, pero no estaba en plan de ponerme a explicarle paso a paso… - Booth pudo detectar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Brennan aún por debajo del cubre bocas que traía – además no pienso seguir trabajando con él – sentenció ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ah no? – Preguntó el agente sin saber a dónde iba todo eso - ¿Por qué no?

-Porque he tomado una decisión, Math te necesita, yo podré enseñarle todo lo que sé de ciencias, explicarle porque el cielo es azul o porque las hojas de los árboles caen en otoño, pero no sé de relaciones interpersonales y afectivas, tú crees en un Dios, y quiero que él también crezca creyendo en Él…- dijo la antropóloga mientras acariciaba el suave cabello del bebé – además yo también te necesito…

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Huesos?- preguntó Booth estupefacto, sin poder creer todo lo que Brennan le acababa de decir.

-Sí, completamente segura.

Booth rodeó la cuneta hasta donde estaba Brennan y la tomó suavemente de la cintura con ambas manos, acercándola más hacia él, ella posó sus manos sobre la nuca del agente, ambos juntaron sus frentes:

-Necesito oír que me perdonas Brennan, por favor…- dijo él dejando escapar una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo, la cual Brennan limpió rápidamente con uno de sus pulgares.

-Te perdono Booth, sé que todo lo que hiciste fue para protegernos, no me cabe la menor duda de ello.

-Gracias Huesos – le dijo posando sus manos en las mejillas de Brennan, ella asintió al tiempo que le bajaba el cubre bocas a la altura de la barbilla, a lo que Booth la imitó.

-¿Me amas? – preguntó ella, casi con miedo.

-Más que a nada, tú, Math y Parker son todo para mí…

Ambos chocaron sus labios lentamente, compartiendo un beso despacio pero profundo, expresando todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no querían que ese momento acabara nunca, pero sabiendo que estaban en la sala de recuperación pediátrica y que su hijo estaba a centímetros de ellos, se separaron, en los ojos de ambos podía verse la complicidad que hacía meses no se tenían y la promesa de que eso iba a durar por el resto de sus días.

* * *

_¿Debe continuar? _

_Déjame un review =9_


	13. Epílogo Parte I: Bienvenida Dra Brennan

_Hola! _

_Bueno, aquí estoy con el epílogo de esta historia, sé que demoré mucho en subirlo, pero cada vez que me sentaba a escribirlo un bloqueo mental me atacaba y no me dejaba escribir nada... Por eso le agradezco a mi amiga **CookiesChocolateCandy** por ayudarme a salir de mi laguna mental, es por eso que te dedico esta parte del epílogo a ti, de verdad no sé que habría hecho, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas. =) _

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, alerts, favorites, etc! Me hicieron muy feliz! =D _

* * *

**Epílogo Parte I**

El crepúsculo había dado paso al anochecer hacía casi tres horas, la luz de las farolas de la calle se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la habitación, lo cual, sumado a la tenue iluminación que emanaba de una de las lámparas que se encontraba encendida en ese momento le daban a la estancia un ambiente cálido y tranquilo.

-¡Hey Huesos! – Exclamó el agente, entrando en la habitación – El dormitorio de Math ya está listo – dijo el hombre en tono triunfal mientras se estiraba y bostezaba en señal de cansancio, el armar de nuevo todos los muebles del bebé y acomodarlos en su lugar le había tomado mucho más tiempo del que esperaba.

-Shh… - le calló la antropóloga – acaba de quedarse dormido…

Booth, que se calló al instante, miró a Brennan, quien estaba recostada en la cama, con el bebé dormido plácidamente sobre su pecho, al parecer el latir del corazón de la antropóloga, sumado a que acababa de darle el último biberón y el que paseara la punta de sus dedos sobre la espalda del pequeño le estaban ayudando a conciliar muy bien el sueño.

-No puedo creer que ya tenga que dormir en su propia habitación – dijo ella, mirando al bebé dulcemente; Booth quien no se pudo resistir ante la ternura de la escena se acercó hasta donde ellos y se sentó en la cama:

-Quedamos que sólo iba a quedarse con nosotros mientras se recuperaba de la cirugía y mira, ya pasaron cuatro meses desde entonces…

Ella le miró con inocencia - Aún sigo insistiendo, su habitación está muy lejos de la de nosotros, si hubiéramos escogido la otra casa… - Booth la calló con un pequeño beso, al cual la antropóloga correspondió.

-A mi no me eches la culpa, tú dijiste que la otra casa tenía el jardín más pequeño y que no necesitabas un patio con cancha de tenis, además, esta casa ya tenía la cerca blanca que yo quería.

-¿Cerca blanca? ¿De dónde te has inventado eso?

Booth suspiró -¿Recuerdas cuando le disparé al payaso del camión de helados y tuve que ir con el loquero?

-Sí, con Gordon Gordon ¿no?

-Exactamente, bueno, él fue el que mencionó que se compró una casa típica estadounidense con un asador para barbacoa en el jardín y una cerca blanca – Al ver que ella le miraba con fastidio continuó – me gustó el mote y me prometí que la casa en donde viviría por el resto de mis días, con la mujer que amo, debería de tener una cerca blanca.

Brennan arqueó una ceja en señal de desaprobación, mientras se incorporaba con cuidado para acunar al bebé entre sus brazos, ambos clavaron la vista en el pequeño, quien cada vez tenía más parecido con el ex ranger:

-¿Aún no le has dicho nada a Parker? – preguntó la antropóloga paseando la parte anterior de su índice por la mejilla del bebé.

-No, es una sorpresa que le tengo, ni siquiera sabe que regresaste… aunque algo se sospecha, el otro día me preguntó porque tenía una silla para bebé en la camioneta, si él ya era demasiado grande para usar una de esas…

Temperance rió – ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que Ángela y Hodgins me habían pedido que cuidara a Katherine un par de horas, por lo que se me olvidó regresarles la silla – le explicó el agente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No se te ocurrió una excusa mejor? – preguntó ella, con expresión divertida, a lo que él rodó los ojos.

-La próxima te pediré consejo – contestó el ex francotirador en tono sarcástico.

-No puedo esperar a ver su cara – dijo Brennan cambiándole el tema, mientras le extendía el bebé a Booth para que lo cargara – ni la de todo el equipo.

-Ni yo – dijo el hombre sonriendo, mientras recibía al pequeño y lo arrullaba de nuevo – ahora vuelvo.

-Está bien, gracias – contestó ella – Adiós pequeño, te quiero - Le dio un último beso a su hijo antes de que el agente se lo llevara a su nuevo dormitorio.

Minutos después, cuando Seeley volvió a la habitación encontró a Brennan echa un ovillo en la cama, lentamente caminó hasta el extremo opuesto de donde estaba ella y se acostó tratando de no hacer ruido, le abrazó y la acercó más hacia él, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector, depositó un suave beso en el cabello de la antropóloga:

-Te amo – le susurró en el oído.

-Yo también – alcanzó a contestar ella medio adormilada, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el pecho del agente para dormir, Booth sonrió antes de quedarse también dormido.

·

·

Booth bajó las escaleras de la casa y atravesó el vestíbulo, alguien tocaba impacientemente el timbre, al abrir se encontró con Ángela y Hodgins, quien cargaba a una bebé de un año de edad.

-¡Hey Booth! ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Ángela abrazando efusivamente al agente, mientras entraba en la estancia, seguida de su esposo – ¿Ya llegaron los demás?

-Sí, todos los squinterns están en el jardín, junto con Cam y Sweets, los estábamos esperando – contestó el agente cerrando la puerta – Pero venga, pasen.

-Wow Booth – dijo el entomólogo mientras veía toda la estancia – esto sí que debió costarte una fortuna, sobre todo si vives tú solo ¿no?

El ex ranger sonrió para sus adentros:

-No me vengas a decir que para ti habría sido como donar cinco dólares a un mendigo – contestó Booth en tono sarcástico, aunque sabía que ni siquiera se imaginaban el motivo por el cual había reunido a todo el squint squad en su nueva residencia, aún le producía cierto placer molestar a los mirones.

-¿Parker va a venir? – preguntó la artista, cambiando la conversación rápidamente, no quería entrar en controversias.

Sí no creo que tarde en llegar, Rebecca me dijo que… - el agente se quedó a media palabra, el timbre acababa de sonar - Supongo que ya llegó.

-Bien, no te preocupes, nosotros podemos encontrar el jardín.

-Claro, solo sigan por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor ¿vale?

La pareja asintió y se alejó por donde les había indicado el ex ranger, para reunirse con la forense y los demás invitados; mientras tanto el agente se dirigió a abrir la puerta de nuevo y en cuanto la abrió sintió como un par de brazos le rodeaban las piernas:

-¡Papi!

-¡Hola campeón! –Exclamó Booth agachándose para saludar a su hijo – ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – dijo él cargándolo, mientras Rebecca le saludaba desde el coche, junto con Drew, el agente les devolvió el saludo y una vez que arrancaron cerró la puerta de la entrada.

-Vamos a saludar a todo al equipo al jardín y después te daré una sorpresa ¿vale?

El niño abrió los ojos en señal de emoción y asintió enérgicamente, ambos se dirigieron al jardín y apenas vio a todos el pequeño se acercó a saludar:

-¡Oh vaya Parker! ¡Qué grande estás! – dijo Ángela al verlo llegar.

-Gracias Ángela, de hecho soy el más alto de mi clase – afirmó el niño ante el orgullo de su padre. Cuando terminó de saludar a todos inmediatamente se acercó a su padre quien en esos momentos hablaba con John y con Anne:

-Sí de hecho no lo saben… - de pronto el agente sintió como tiraban de la parte inferior de su chaqueta, al voltear a ver se encontró con un emocionado Parker:

-¿Y mi sorpresa?

-Oh, vamos adentro, ahí está…

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la estancia y en cuanto llegaron Booth le dijo extendió una caja de regalo; Parker la tomó e inmediatamente comenzó a destrozar el papel, dejando al descubierto el casco para hockey que un par de meses antes le había pedido al agente.

-¡Es genial papá! Gracias.

-De nada Parker, que bueno que te gustó – le dijo el ex ranger revolviéndole el cabello, pero se detuvo al ver que el niño buscaba algo más dentro de la caja.

-¿Qué ocurre campeón? – preguntó mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del niño.

-Mi regalo está incompleto papá, falta el resto del equipo…

-Oh vaya… que distraído soy – le contestó fingiendo sorpresa - Creo que lo olvidé en el auto, ¿me acompañas a buscarlo?

Parker asintió enérgicamente, feliz de saber que su regalo en la SUV. Padre e hijo se dirigieron al garaje, el cual colindaba con el jardín, y desde donde el equipo podía ver perfectamente que estaba ocurriendo, el niño atravesó corriendo el aparcamiento hasta la conocida camioneta, mientras Booth quien se reunió con el resto del equipo, le quitó la alarma desde lejos y dejó que Parker abriera la puerta trasera, listo para abordar en busca del regalo, sin embargo al abrir la puerta el niño se quedó estático con la sorpresa inundando su rostro.

-¿Doctora Brennan? – preguntó el niño incrédulo, no podía creer que la antropóloga le esperaba en la SUV junto con Math, quien se encontraba sentado en su silla para auto agitando alegremente el balón de goma que meses atrás le había regalado el agente.

-Hola Parker – le contestó Brennan, divertida por la expresión del niño – Mira lo que te ha traído tu hermano – dijo extendiéndole una caja con todo el complemento del equipo; el niño lo tomó aún sorprendido, no sabía si por el regalo o por ver de nuevo a Brennan y lo mejor, con su hermano menor.

-¿Te ha gustado? – Preguntó la antropóloga a lo que Parker asintió mientras se subía a la camioneta y se acercaba hasta donde estaba el pequeño:

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó mientras le tomaba la manita al bebé.

-Mathew Joseph – contestó ella con orgullo.

-Es un lindo nombre – dijo el niño mirando a Brennan, a lo que ella sonrió – Gracias por mi regalo Math, me gustó mucho… - el bebé cerró su mano alrededor del dedo de Parker y le sonrió abiertamente, el niño esbozó una sonrisa, aún no podía creerse el que tenía un hermano menor.

-Además trae puesta la camiseta de nuestro equipo favorito de hockey… – dijo el niño sorprendido.

-He de confesar que tu papá echó mano en ello… Se la regaló cuando lo conoció.

-Vaya… Yo le enseñaré a jugar hockey, e iremos a ver cada partido de los Flyers con papá – dijo completamente emocionado – Pero… por favor no te vuelvas a ir lejos Doctora Brennan – le suplicó el niño, a pesar de que acababa de conocer a su hermano no quería separarse de él y mucho menos quería ver sufrir a su padre de nuevo.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado Parker, me quedaré aquí en DC con tu padre y Math ¿De acuerdo? – sentenció la científica seriamente.

El niño asintió e hizo un amago de bajarse de la SUV, pero Brennan lo detuvo:

-Espera, aún no te he dado mi regalo – dijo la antropóloga tomándolo del brazo, por lo que el niño se sentó de nuevo en el asiento, Brennan metió la mano en una bolsa y sacó un stick(*) de madera con un lazo color azul.

-¡Vaya! ¡Increíble Doctora Brennan, gracias! – exclamó Parker fascinado, mirando de lado a lado el regalo, no cabía de la emoción.

-De nada Parker, espero que te sea útil…

A lo lejos todo el equipo observaba la escena, o al menos parte de ella, dejaron de prestar atención en el momento en el que el niño subió a la camioneta y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ni siquiera habían notado que Parker ya había vuelto al jardín hasta que oyeron la vocecita del niño:

-Mira lo que me ha dado Math papá – dijo Parker mostrándole el regalo, Booth le sonrió y lo cargó, en ese momento oyeron un grito ahogado seguido de una exclamación:

-¡Brennan! – una emocionada Ángela caminaba para encontrarse con la antropóloga quien cargaba al pequeño Math, seguida de la artista se les unieron los squinterns, Cam, Michelle, Paul, Sweets, Daisy, John y Anne por último:

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Cuándo volviste Brennan? ¡Oh qué lindo bebé! ¿Porqué no nos dijiste nada Booth? – todos hacían preguntas a la pareja mientras daban la bienvenida a la mujer y admiraban al bebé que estaba en los brazos de Brennan, cuando la euforia del momento bajó un poco Booth se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes:

-Bien amigos, la razón por la que los invitamos a nuestra nueva casa, es para dar la bienvenida a Huesos – dijo mientras abrazaba a Brennan por la cintura y tomaba a Parker de un hombro – y para presentarles formalmente a nuestra familia, a Parker y a Mathew Joseph – finalizó con orgullo.

-Esperamos que les haya gustado la sorpresa – dijo Brennan sonriendo.

-Claro que si Doctora Brennan, ahora sólo esperamos que quiera regresar al Jeffersonian, creo que entre todos ya identificamos todos los restos del limbo… – exclamó Nigel-Murray.

-Solamente si Cam acepta que me reincorpore de nuevo al equipo – contestó la antropóloga volteando a ver a la mujer.

-Claro que si Doctora Brennan, faltaba más – dijo la forense, sonriendo.

-Ahora ¿Quién quiere barbacoa? – preguntó el ex ranger en tono triunfal, listo para estrenar el asador que hacía meses venía preparando.

* * *

_(*) Un stick es el palo o bastón con el que se juega hockey. _

_¿Les ha gustado la parte I? Déjame un review! _

_Enseguida la Parte II =9_


	14. Epílogo Parte II: La pequeña Erin

_Aquí les va la segunda parte! Se sitúa seis años y medio después de la primera parte! Espero les guste! =P _

_Gracias a **Pimar**, **Karla**,** B** y **just me** por comentar sin cuenta! _

_**Detective Emily Lockhart**: Amiga, te dedico a ti esta parte del epílogo, por apoyarme en mis locuras literarias, y por todo lo que hemos compartido, te lo agradezco muchísimo. =)_

* * *

**Epílogo Parte II**

Booth estacionó la SUV en el aparcamiento de la pista de hielo, atravesó las puertas de cristal justo hacia los vestidores, al entrar comenzó a buscar entre las bancas a su hijo, pero la preocupación acudió rápidamente al no encontrarlo entre las primeras bancas donde el niño solía esperarlo, al llegar al fondo del vestidor lo encontró sentado junto a su mochila y todo su equipo de protección completamente acomodado junto a él.

-¡Hey Math! – Dijo el agente aproximándose a su hijo – Venga vámonos – le instó mientras comenzaba a recoger las cosas del niño, pero al ver que él no se movía de su lugar preguntó – Y bien ¿Qué ocurre?

-Jamás habían faltado a ningún partido, ni siquiera a un entrenamiento…

-Lo siento pero…

-Era la final papá, y la ganamos – interrumpió el niño claramente decepcionado - hasta mi tía Ángela y mi tío Jack vinieron con Katherine y con Daniel.

-Escucha Math…

-Me prometieron que iban a venir, y mamá ni siquiera está aquí – Booth comenzaba a impacientarse, aunque el niño era físicamente idéntico a él, había heredado la necedad tanto de Brennan como la del agente, volviéndose a veces un dolor de cabeza – Ya estoy aquí, y no tengo tiempo de discutir, así que vámonos para que te enteres porque no está tu madre aquí y porque solo vinieron los Hodgins a ver la final del partido - el ex ranger se colocó la mochila del niño al hombro, tomó el resto de sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la salida, seguido de un enojado Math.

…

El ascensor se abrió y Booth tomó la mano del niño para conducirlo a través del pasillo, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Seeley se agachó a la altura del niño:

-Quiero que te abstengas de hacer comentarios… -al ver que el niño abría la boca para interrumpirlo le señaló con el dedo – por favor – Math al ver la seria expresión de su padre asintió todavía enojado; el agente abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró junto con Math, quien se quedó estático al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos: Brennan estaba sentada en la cama, con el cansancio y la felicidad inundando su rostro; sostenía un bultito envuelto en una sábana color rosa pastel el cual miraba embelesada, pero al percatarse de que su hijo la observaba desde la puerta levantó la mirada:

-Math, cariño… ¿No quieres conocer a tu hermana? – preguntó ella arrullando a la bebé, que había hecho un amago de empezar a llorar.

-No no quiero, por su culpa no fueron a mi partido – el niño se giró rápidamente y salió de la habitación casi corriendo, el agente iba a ir tras él cuando oyó la voz de Brennan:

-Déjalo Booth… - dijo la antropóloga con una lágrima amenazando con salir.

-No Huesos, no lo justifiques, no tiene porqué portarse así – le contestó el agente antes de salir de la habitación.

-¡Mathew! ¡Ven acá! – Dijo enojado el ex francotirador al ver al niño sentado al final del pasillo, pero al ver que no se movía de ahí, él se aproximó aún más – Math ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Yo quería que mamá fuera a ver cómo jugaba, a ella le gusta verme jugar…

-Lo sé campeón – contestó él sentándose junto a él - pero cuando nos dirigíamos hacia tu partido ella comenzó a sentirse mal y tuvimos que venir al hospital, de hecho ella quería ir al partido, fui yo quien no la dejó… Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle una disculpa? Creo que se puso un poco triste al oír lo que dijiste…

Al regresar a la habitación Math se acercó tímidamente hasta donde estaba su madre, quien estaba arrullando a la pequeña:

-Lo siento mamá… no quise decir eso... – se disculpó el niño sentándose en el borde de la cama, Brennan miró a Booth quien recargado en el marco de la puerta veía la escena y le sonrió antes de devolver la vista hacia el niño y tomarlo del mentón:

-No importa Math, disculpa por no haber ido a tu partido, sé cuanto significaba para ti, Ángela me dijo que ganaron la final.

-Sí, yo anoté el último gol – contestó él con orgullo.

-Lo sabía, tú eres el mejor – le dijo ella orgullosa, pasando una mano por la cabeza del niño – Ahora ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermana?

Math asintió y Brennan elevó un poco su brazo para que el niño pudiera ver mejor a la nena, quien estaba completamente dormida.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar? – preguntó en tono curioso, mientras tocaba levemente la mejilla de la bebé; Booth se acercó hasta donde ellos y cargó a Math para sentarlo en sus piernas.

-Como tu mamá escogió tu nombre cuando naciste, hemos decidido que a mi me toca escoger el de esta princesita – comentó Booth mientras paseaba un dedo por el cabello de su hija - así que opté por Erin Gabrielle.

-¿Erin Gabrielle?- preguntó la antropóloga.

-¿No te gusta? – le cuestionó el agente, preocupado.

-A mí sí – contestó Math en tono triunfal, a lo que Brennan asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Bueno pequeño, es momento de que dejemos descansar a mamá…

-Vale está bien – el niño depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la nena – te quiero hermanita – dijo antes de bajarse de las piernas de su padre.

-En un rato regresamos cariño, vamos a comer algo ¿vale? – Brennan asintió y el agente depositó un suave beso en sus labios y acto seguido cargó a la bebé para depositarla en la cuneta junto a la cama de la antropóloga – Te quiero mi pequeña Erin.

…

Aprovechando que Ángela se ofreció a cuidar a Math el tiempo que fuera necesario, Booth volvió solo a la habitación al poco rato, al entrar encontró a la antropóloga dormida, por lo que se acercó hasta donde estaba su hija, la levantó de la cuneta y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, arrullándola suavemente.

-¿Booth? ¿Eres tú?

El hombre se giró hacia donde Brennan – Oh cariño, lo siento, te desperté – dijo él, apenado, a lo que la antropóloga negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-¿Dónde está Math?

-Se quedó jugando con Katherine y Daniel, Ángela me dijo que podía cuidar de él si queríamos – contestó el agente mientras llevaba a la bebé de nuevo con Brennan y se sentaba en la butaca junto a la cama.

-No puedo creer que haya nacido justo el día del partido de Math – dijo Booth mirando a la pequeña.

-Odio haberme perdido su partido, se lo había prometido desde hacía meses – dijo ella con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, la cual el agente secó rápidamente.

-No fue tu culpa ¿vale? – La antropóloga asintió – además todavía queda la feria de ciencias, y contando con que está trabajando con Katherine en el proyecto y que tú, Ángela y Hodgins son unos nerds tienen más que asegurado el primer lugar.

-Sabes que odio que saques conclusiones.

-Solamente me estoy basando en los hechos – le contestó él con expresión divertida.

Brennan le sonrió, recordando las palabras que un día le dijo el agente: "_hay más de un tipo de familia Huesos_" aunque en aquel entonces no le encontró sentido a lo que dijo hoy encontraba más que obvio su significado, y agradecía porque a pesar de todas las dificultades a las que tuvieron que enfrentarse al fin tenía la oportunidad de formar una familia al lado del hombre que amaba, la familia que siempre quiso tener.

* * *

_Bueno, pues con esta historia me despido de los fics por capítulos *ojos llorosos* con todo el dolor de mi corazón, porque en junio me voy a Suiza a estudiar una maestría, y creo que no tendré tiempo ni de respirar, solamente me quedan un par de One-Shot's que tengo en borrador, los cuales espero poder subir antes de que me vaya._

_Me voy con un montón de buenas experiencias, jamás creí que encontraría a tanta gente que compartiera mis mismos gustos. Y como me voy, más no me desaparezco de la faz de la tierra, si gustan pueden visitar mi perfil y mandarme un PM ¿Vale? _

_Gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para comentarme la historia: _

_-CookiesChocolateCandy _

_-Detective Emily Lockhart_

_-serie-bones_

_-BandB4ever _

_-MusicLoveTearsSmiles_

_-LilythWH_

_-Quela (¿Sabías que gracias a uno de tus fics llegué aquí? xD)_

_-Lorena93_

_-Mikiaome Malfoy Felton Cullen_

_-Phoebe22-Spain_

_-Dianythaa12_

_-Lau Bones_

_-Margarita1733_

_-Janie Volturi_

_-clariss23_

_-TempeAvril_

_-hudlylove_

_-carolinaa_

_-Ashaki_

_OMG! ¿Ya vieron la promo del 6x22? Me he quedado _o_O_! _

_Sólo me resta rogarle al buen Dios que Hart Hanson no eche a perder el final de la temporada 6 ni del resto de las temporadas... En fin, nos leemos! =)_


End file.
